


Vengence

by pallysdArtagnan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysdArtagnan/pseuds/pallysdArtagnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'artagan is kidnapped by a man from Athos past and may be sold to slavers if Athos cant rescue him in time. Athos has a storied reputation as the best sword fighter in the Paris region and everyone knows that. Athos has to think back to his past to rescue D'artagn from the present</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

VENGENCE  
by pally

Its 9.am Monday morning Aramis and Porthos are training their swords skills while Athos is sitting on the table bench with his head leaned back his hat is pulled down covering his eyes. Each clank of the swords makes Athos hangover hurt that much more. Aramis looks art Porthos and grins and nods towards Athos. Porthos smiles back and advances on Aramis as he moves closer to Athos. The swords clack louder and louder both men wonder how long it’ll take before he loses his temper. It doesn’t take long for the swords to crash together with a thunderous crash that Athos slides his hat slowly back to the top of head. He looks at Aramis.

Athos: Was that really necessary?

Aramis: Yes, it was (he smirks as slides his sword into its side holder. Porthos sits down next to Athos)

Porthos : So, what were you drinking to forget last night? (Athos looks at Porthos)

 

Athos: Does it matter? (he stands up and looks down at Porthos)

 

Porthos: No, no, I guess not

 

Athos: Where is D’artagnan , ? (Aramis smiles and tilts his head)

 

Aramis: He’s probley with one of the lovely ladies from the tavern and lost track of time like some of us do?

 

Athos: Some of know better.(he looks at Aramis knowing he’s missed his fair share of trainings. But he’s older then D’artagan and the boy still seems to sowing his wild oats at times. He needed discipline he could great swordsmen maybe even better then himself. He had a lot to learn even though he was a Kings Musketeer he was still at times reckless. Sometimes he was so much like himself it scared him. He had to keep focused and couldn’t let his temper control him. Training was important. He looks at Aramis) If he’s not back in 10 minutes go look for him

He starts to walk towards to the stairs and go up when a young boy 10-12 yrs comes walking through the garrison front gate 

 

Young Boy: Excuse me, I’m looking for the Musketeer Athos. I have a package for him (Athos stops and turns slowly around and looks at the boy. Aramis and Potrthos walk closer to the boy while Athos walks down the stairs.

Athos: I’m Athos

 

Young Boy: I was told to give this to you (he holds out a linen package that wrapped with white string)

 

Athos: Who told you give this to me?

 

Young Boy: A man with a deep scare on the side of left cheek. (he shows with his finger how the scar looks on his cheek)

 

Porthos: What’s this man’s name that gave you this package? (the boy is scared of Porthos as he takes a step closer to him, the boy steps backwards)

 

Young Boy: He didn’t give me his name just this package(the boys raises his hand to Athos to take the package. Athos looks at the package a moment before he takes it in his gloved hand), May I leave now that I did what I was asked?

 

Aramis: What did this man give you for doing this errand for him?

 

Young Boy: This bag of candy (he smiles at the small bag that’s full) I promised my friends I would share it when I came back. (Aramis looks Athos who’s starring at the linen bag. Athos looks up and nods that’s ok to let the boy go)

 

Aramis: Enjoy your candy (the boy nods then runs out of the front to the street that crowed with vendors and other travelers. Porthos and Aramis walk closer to Athos, He’s still looking at the package) So why would a man with scar on his left cheek send you a package?

 

Athos: I don’t know (he moves it in his hands trying to figure out what it could be)

 

Porthos: Maybe, you should open it instead of trying to guess what it is (Athos tilts his head just a bit)

 

Athos: I think I will,  
******************************************************************************2


	2. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'artagan is kidnapped by a man from Athos past and may be sold to slavers if Athos cant rescue him in time. Athos has a storied reputation as the best sword fighter in the Paris region and everyone knows that. Athos has to think back to his past to rescue D'artagn from the present

******************************************************************************2  
Athos slowly unwraps the linen package what he sees brings an immediate terror to him (he holds up D’artagan’s Musketeers shoulder badge its covered in blood)

Porthos: No way he would he have taken this off. 

 

Aramis: He fought too hard to get it. (he looks closely at the straps. He looks at Athos and Porthos) It was cut (Athos is silent too silent as he looks around) 

 

Porthos: We need to tell Treville right away what happened (Porthos starts to walk past Athos when he’s grabbed by his arm he looks at Athos) 

Athos: Find the boy! I’ll tell Treville. Hurry up go! (Porthos and Aramis hurry to their horses and head out of the Garrison as fast as they can. Athos runs up the stairs yelling) Treville!! Treville!!(he slowly wakes up; his head is pounding as bad one of Athos hangovers. D’artagan opens his eyes he laying on a small cot in what looks like a prison cell. His first thought is Aramis )

 

D’artagan: Aramis! Athos is not going to be happy about this. (he sits up his head pounds harder. He starts to rub his forehead when he sees his left hand is in a shackle.) Aramis! Aramis! This is not funny! (he tries to get the shackle loose but it’s on to tight and locked. He looks around the cell for Aramis, but he’s not there. The cell lighting is rather dim. He starts to stands up and is hit with a wave of dizziness. He closes his eyes for a moment when he hears a female voice say)

 

Woman: It’ll pass in, just breath in deep and exhale a couple times (He does as he told the dizziness passes. He opens his eyes and looks over his left. He sees a beautiful woman a little younger then himself. He sees she’s wearing nothing more than thin long white shift. He walks closer to her that his chain will allow)

 

D’artagan: Thank you for the tip it really helped. (he smiles at her. She blushes and smiles back) I’m D’artagan I’m a Kings Musketeer. Soon as my friends realize I’m missing they’ll come looking for me. 

 

Woman: I’m pleased to meet to you D’artagan I’m Mademoiselle BeCotte. I’m just sorry it’s under these circumstances You may call me Harlow 

 

D’Artagan: My pleasure, Mademoiselle BeCotte (he tilts his head as a gentleman would do) I have got to find a way out of here. 

 

Harlow: You can’t (he looks at her)

 

D’Artagan: Why, we can’t stay here. Where ever this is and why they have people in prison cells

 

Harlow: It’s a holding area for slavers (D’Artagan can’t believe what he’s just been told)

 

D’Artagan: Why would they take us? I don’t have money the King won’t pay for a ransom for me. Are you betrothed to someone that’s wealthy?

 

Harlow: No, I was traveling when our coach was attacked by masked men. They killed everyone including my male companion. (she starts to weep)

 

D’Artagan: I’m sorry (she looks up at him its then he can see she has dark bruise on her cheek) you’ve been hit (she quickly away from him) please tell me what happened?? Why where you struck?

 

Harlow: It doesn’t matter. Please forget you saw it I don’t want you hurt (she goes to the cot and sits down. He can hear her crying. He hates seeing a woman cry and not comfort her. He sits down on his cot and looks for a way to escape.  
******************************************************************************3


	3. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'artagan is kidnapped by a man from Athos past and may be sold to slavers if Athos cant rescue him in time. Athos has a storied reputation as the best sword fighter in the Paris region and everyone knows that. Athos has to think back to his past to rescue D'artagn from the present

******************************************************************************3

Athos is half yelling half talking to Treville when Aramis and Porthos arrive back at the Garrison. They head immediately up to their Capts office. Treville is trying what he can to calm Athos down and reason with him but he’s finding it hard to do 

 

Capt. Treville: Athos, you don’t know for a fact he’s missing. Like you said maybe he was with one woman from the tavern (Aramis looks at Porthos)

 

Aramis: Should I clarify I said that??

Porthos: No, now would not be good time (Amaris looks back at Athos and Treville)

 

Athos: Not for this long amount of time. What about his shoulder patch! (he yells Aramis jumps) its covered in blood his blood. He fought too hard to win that he’d never take it off. Someone took it off him and sent to me. They have him doing God knows what to him

 

Aramis: The boy said a man with a scar across his left cheek told him to bring the package to Athos.

Treville: This man who is he Athos?

Athos: I don’t know. 

Treville: How could you not know who you marked?

 

Athos: I don’t usually mark someone just to mark them. If I do because they shouldn’t have gone up against me in the first place. I speared them when I could have killed them.

Treville: Without seeing the scar we don’t know how recent this fight accrued

 

Aramis: Correct Captain. (Athos is looking out the window his mood is calm for the moment, But his men know a silent Athos is never a good thing)

 

Treville: Athos have you had any fights that off grounds alone that they we don’t know about? (Athos looks at Treville)

Athos: I can neither confirm nor deny what may have happened on my off time.

Porthos: Come on Athos, Think Man! You branded a man with the end of sword to a man’s face for some reason. Don’t you care about who it is?? Or about D’Artagan his life could be a deaths door (it only takes Athos 4 steps to reach Porthos by the collar Aramis takes a step closer to intervene if Athos goes to draw blood. , He looks in his eyes and says just above a whisper

 

Athos: I care more then you know Porthos. I have trying to recall every dual and fight I have been in since I opened this (he shoves D’Artagans bloodied shoulder patch close to Porthos face) Don’t you ever think I don’t care about D’Aratgan. I’m responsible for him as well u and Aramis. I will fight to the death for any of men. (he shoves the shoulder patch in Porthos hands. He storms out the door. )  
Aramis: Well that went better than I expected (Porthos and Treville look at him)

Treville: He stormed out of here how can that be good

Aramis: He didn’t hit any of us so that’s good

Porthos: I remember the last time he was pissed (he rubs his right jaw)

 

Treville: Keep an eye on him and if you find a lead on D’Artagan I wanna know about it sooner than later

Aramis: Yes, Captain (they walk outside)

Porthos: So where do we start looking first? 

Aramis: Tavern hopefully he’s there (back at the Dungan D’artagan has looked all over his cell for a way to escape but he can’t find one, His first thought is over taking one captors but he doesn’t know how many there are. He can’t risk innocent people getting hurt, He can only move so far with the wrist shackle . He walks over to side of the cell where Harlow is she’s sitting on her cot she’s got her back facing him)

 

D’artagan: Do you know why slavers grabbed you and the others? (Harlow turns around and looks at him)

Harlow: From what I’ve over heard from talk among others is some of the women will be sold at an upcoming auction. Some will sold to brothels 

 

D’artagan: Are there men being held here as well?

 

Harlow: There’s about 5. 6 counting you.

 

D’artagan: How many women?

 

Harlow: 7 including me

 

D’artagan: What are they doing with the men?

 

Harlow: Pretty much the same if the men are strong and virile their also sold at auction. Or they sold as labor on ship. Or to plantation owners for breeding (she looks away knowing that could be her fate as well. She was a virgin she was saving herself for her husband. Now her virtue maybe taken away from her by force. D’artagan felt bad for her and the innocent people there. Somehow he had to make sure the auctions didn’t take place but how?  
******************************************************************************4


	4. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'artagan is kidnapped by a man from Athos past and may be sold to slavers if Athos cant rescue him in time. Athos has a storied reputation as the best sword fighter in the Paris region and everyone knows that. Athos has to think back to his past to rescue D'artagn from the presen

******************************************************************************4   
It’s around 2:30 in the morning with only few people out that late in the early morning its chilly somewhat foggy she pulls her cloak tighter as she walks down the street. She feels as like someone is watching her. She looks around but doesn’t see anyone close around her. She takes her knife out her hidden pocket just to be on the safe side

She stops and looks around she sees no one maybe she’s just imaging it. Its late and she’s tired she shakes her head and continues walking. She walks past an ally when she’s suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into the darkness of alley. A gloved hand covers her mouth while a strong hand snakes around her waist and disarms her of her knife and gun.

 

She struggles to break free but her captures hold is too strong. Soon she can feel his warm breath on her neck his whiskers brush against her neck and moves up to her ear first she closes her eyes as to what’s coming next then he speaks

Athos: What game are you playing now?! Where is D’artagan? Don’t lie to me! (he pulls his knife out and moves the blade up her neck.) don’t waste your time screaming for help. He slowly removes his gloved hand from her mouth)

Milady: Athos! What are you doing? I have no idea what you’re talking about I swear. (he keeps the blade on her neck. She’s never seen him this furious)

Athos: Don’t lie to me Damit!! (he yells loudly she jumps. Milady is terrified of him and what he could do.)

Milady: Athos, I beg you please put the knife down so we can talk about this like civilized people

Athos: You’ve done something to Dartagan and I find out what it is God have mercy on your your soul and If find out your behind any of this you’ll be dead (he says just above a whisper. She shivers he can feel her tremble

Milady: Athos, I swear, I haven’t done anything to or with Dartagan.

 

Athos I don’t believe you. If he’s dead, you will be to and I WILL make sure of it happens (he lets go and disappears into the night. She takes a couple deeps breaths to compose herself. She had never seen Athos this angry before. If Dartagan is found dead, she’ll be blamed she has to find out what has happened to the youngest musketeer before Athos does. She retrieves her gun and knife just in case Athos is watching her)

Back at the Dungan D’artagan is sitting on his cot talking to Harlow through the bars when 3 of the captors come back one is carrying clothing. He opens D’artgans cell and walks in while the other two opens Harlow’s cell. D’artagan stands up quickly as does Harlow)

 

Captor 1: Put these on Musketeer (he tosses the clothing at D’artagan he catches them. He looks at them he realizes what they are bries and white shirt)

 

D’artagan: I’m not ready for a nap yet. Maybe later (Captor 1 nods to the other 2 men they open Harlows cell they rush in she tries to flee but one of the men grab her around the waist as the 2nd man hits her hard across the face he lets her fall to the floor. The second captor rips open her the shift exposing breasts roughly foundling her she whimpers he then starts to raise her shift up her over her knee (D’artagan yells for them to stop but his pleas fall on deaf ears)

 

D’artagan: Stop it!!!! Please I do whatever you want !! (The Captor grins at D’artagan then looks at his men)

 

Captor1: Enough! He understands now (the Man stops his attack he leaves Harlow on the floor crying the 2 men leave)

 

D’artagan: She needs to be looked at a doctor. (he looks through the bars she’s crying trying to hold her top up) at least give her something to cover herself (he pleads)

 

Captor 1: You better be changed when we come back (the two men lock the cell while the other man locks his. D’artagan wants to rip him apart but his first thought is Harlow.

 

D’artagan: Harlow, Harlow please say something!

 

Harlow: I’m. I’m ok …D’artagan 

 

D’artagan: I’m sorry they hurt you 

 

Harlow: Its ok. I’ll be fine (she smiles at him)

 

D’artagan: No its not, they can do whatever they want to me I can take it what the punishment. You’re an innocent,

 

Harlow: Once the auction me off to a bordello it won’t matter (she looks away)

 

D’artagan: I’ll do everything in my power that your innocents stays intact for as long as possible (she looks at him again)

 

Harlow: Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I will be taken forcefully and there’s nothing you or I can do to stop it.(she looks away again, He makes a vow that he’ll do whatever has to that her innocents isent taken. He changes in to white shirt and bries and thinks of a plan to get out there

 

******************************************************************************5


	5. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'artagan is kidnapped by a man from Athos past and may be sold to slavers if Athos cant rescue him in time. Athos has a storied reputation as the best sword fighter in the Paris region and everyone knows that. Athos has to think back to his past to rescue D'artagn from the present

******************************************************************************5

Back at the Garrison Aramis and Porthos are talking to their Capt.

Treville: You looked everywhere for him? (he walks over to the window and looks outside)

 

Aramis: Yes, Captain all of usual haunts 

 

Porthos: You wouldn’t believe how many places he has to. Found 3 we didn’t know about(he grins. Treville looks at him he’s not smiling back while Aramis glares at him)

 

Treville: Apparently you don’t know all of them or you would have found him!(he says somewhat loudly. He walks closer to both Porthos and Aramis)

 

Aramis: It’s hard to find someone that doesn’t want to be found.

 

Treville: He must be found before the King finds out he’s missing

 

Porthos: What about D’artagan don’t you think the King might get a little upset that he’s been kidnapped. (Aramis sees the angered look on Porthos face as he takes a step closer to Treville. Aramis steps between the two men)

 

Aramis: Porthos! What Capt. Treville is meaning the less people that know right now about D’artagan’s kidnapping the better it is for us to find out who has taken him and why. Athos is doing what he needs to as well. 

 

Porthos: He shouldn’t be alone no one is watching his back

 

Treville: I suggest you do what you can to find before something happens to him as well(while they continue talking a frustrated Athos is walking up the stairs of the Garrison he runs a hand through his thick dark hair. He can hear loud voices of Treville, Aramis, and Porthos. He leans back against the wall and closes his eyes for a moment. He says to himself)

 

Athos: What have I gotten you into D’artagan? I swear I will I will get you back. (he opens his eyes and he walks down to the door and sees a piece of paper in door frame. He takes it out and reads it it says “Will You Pay With Your Life” He opens the door the Captains office)

Aramis: Athos! Thank God your back (Both Aramis and Porthos surround him)

 

Athos: I’m fine I’m sorry. I had a lead that I had to look into. I found this just before I came in (he hands the paper to Treville. He looks at it then up at Athos)

 

Treville: Will You Pay With Your Life?? (he looks at Athos.) No, way

 

Athos: It’s not your desion its mine when the time comes.

 

Aramis: It has to do with the man with a scare. Athos we can’t let you give your life for D’artagan

 

Athos: I will do whatever I need to do get him back as I would with you or Porthos.(he rubs the side of his head like he may have a headache)

 

Treville: You need to get some rest. Get sleep

 

Athos: How am I supposed to sleep (he looks at Treville) I have to find D’artagan 

 

Aramis: We will find him. You won’t do him any good if you’re not at the top of your form. You must be rested and ready to fight should we need to(Athos looks at Aramis)

 

Athos: There will be fight We will bring D’artagan home

 

Porthos: We’ll bring our brother home 

 

Treville: Go get some rest Athos (Athos looks at him he knows his Captain is right)

 

Athos: Alright, you win but if you hear anything wake me right away

 

Porthos: We will (Athos nods and heads out the door)

 

Aramis: There’s no way we can let him give his life for D’artagan.

 

Treville: We won’t allow that and neither would D’artagan. 

 

Aramis: How do we find a ghost?

 

Porthos: We go and do something we’ve never done before

 

Aramis: Do tell?

 

Porthos: We have to go through Athos past and there’s one person who can help us with that (Aramis takes a step back)

 

Aramis: No, No, No, we are not going to seek her out. She could behind this

 

Treville: I don’t think Lady De Winter would behind this. She and Athos are decent terms at the moment

 

Aramis: We don’t know that. This could be one of her twisted plans she’s tried to kill him before

 

Porthos: Yes, but he’s gotten the best of her more than once and threatened her as well. To stay away from him and us or he would kill her. 

 

Treville: Find her now! (Aramis and Porthos quickly head out in search of Lady DeWinter)  
******************************************************************************


	6. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Search continues for d'Artagan . Aramis and Porthos search for Milady. d'Artagan is moved from his cell to another. Only its behind the door no one wants to be taken . A young girl is taken behind the door as well.

6  
d’Artagan sits on the cot looking at Harlow’s sleeping form he wants to kill the men that have hurt her. He has to find a way to escape before he and Harlow are sold at an auction. But if he can’t he has to whatever he can to make sure he’s not separated from her. He must protect her any way he can by any means. He can’t keep his eyes open any longer he lays his head against the bars and falls asleep. 

 

A hooded figure enters the doorway and walks silently past the cells to d’Artagan’s he looks at him sleeping. He looks in the cell next to d’Artagan and sees a beautiful woman. He smiles as he starts planning his next move. He leaves as quietly as he came. Meanwhile Porthos and Aramis are looking in the seedy parts of town for Milady and they aren’t happy bout it. Their waking down the streets looking at every woman with dark hair

 

Porthos: This is like looking for a needle in a hay stack. 

 

Aramis: She’s got to be here somewhere. (sounding somewhat frustrated) 

 

Porthos: The question is where?? We have looked and been in nearly every tavern. back alley there is and she’s nowhere. I swear if she’s behind this I’ll hang her myself from the nearest tree. (Aramis stops walking he looks at Porthos)

 

Aramis: As much trouble she has caused us it’s not for us to be judge and jury (Porthos glares at him)

 

Porthos: How can you say that! (he says angrily) she has tried to kill Athos by burning him alive and trying to set up d’Artagan for murder. We’ve all at one time or another been a victim of one of sick and twisted plans

 

Aramis: Yes, we have but we have always prevailed. Just like will again. We can’t touch her as long as she’s involved with Cardinal. 

 

Porthos: One day her luck will run out and when it does-----(Aramis cuts him off) 

 

Aramis: Porthos, She’ll answer for her crimes if not by us by God (he touches his crucifix and raises it up to lips. Porthos walks off angrily) God please forgive Porthos and the thoughts he’s having right now (he crosses his chest) If possible we could use some luck finding Milady De Winter. Amen (he hurries after Porthos. Meanwhile back at the Dungeon there’s a commotion going on. d’Artagan wakes up he sees 2 of the captures man handling a young girl no more between 16-21 with long dark hair.

He can hear her pleading not to be taken to next section of the Dungan.

 

Young Girl: Please stop!! Let me go!! I won’t tell anyone what I saw!(she’s crying and fighting to get away. One of the men hits hard across the face she falls to the ground)

 

Captor 2: You better hope that doesn’t leave a bruise

 

Captor 3: I had to quite her somehow (he lifts her up and carries her through the next door. d’Artagan looks away he feels bad her couldn’t stop them from hurting her. Harlow sees how sad he is about being able to help her)

 

Harlow: It’s not your fault d’Artagan. 

 

d’Artagan: Where are they taking her and why?

 

Harlow: Sometimes the men just want to do things (d’Artagan quickly understands what she means)

 

d’Artagan: Bastards! (he yells loudly he sits down on the cot. He bows his head and runs his hands through his thick hair messing it more) what happens to the woman after 

 

Harlow: We don’t see them again

 

d’Artagan: How often does this happen (he looks at her)

 

Harlow: Since I’ve been here more then I count  
d’Artagan: How long have you been here??

 

Harlow: It feels like months but it could be weeks. I have no idea what day or month it is (d’Artagan think for a moment trying to remember the date himself)

 

d’Artagan: Ummm May 13 Friday. I think??

 

Harlow: I’ve been here since early March. I wonder why I haven’t been sold?

 

d’Artagan: Be glad you haven’t (the first captor comes in with the 2nd captor they come to d’Artagans cell. He stands up) What’s going on?( the 2nd captor opens the cell while holding a gun on him. The 1st captor walks in the cell d’Artagan raises his hands up to show compliance) 

 

Captor 1: Your being moved by request (he unlocks the wrist shackle and places a second set on d’Artagans wrist)

 

d’Artagan: By who’s request at least tell me that?

 

Captor 1 : A rich benefactor who chooses to remain nameless. Now let’s go 

 

d’Artagan: No, I won’t go(he starts struggling the 2nd captor hits him hard in the stomach he doubles over) Ahhhhhh!!! (he cries out. Harlow watches as he taken away she pleads for then not to take him)

 

Harlow: Don’t take him!! Noooooo, (she watches as d’Artagan is taken from the cell down the hallway threw the door then hears the door slam)  
******************************************************************************


	7. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan is moved from his cell to another room where he's groped by another captor and forced to deside who's virtue will taken

sorry for late update real life is a bitch...next chapter will be unpleasantness to somone

 

******************************************************************************7  
d’Artagnan tries to resist going with the two men but he’s no match for 2 of them. They take him to a medium sized room they lift his shackled wrists to a hook on the wall d'Artagnan. ties again to get away but its impossible. One of the captors buts a knife blade against his throat

 

Captor 2: Struggle all you want no one will save you Musketeer. (d’Artagnan looks at the man with distain)

 

d'Artagnan: You kill me The King will have your head!!(he yells)

 

Captor 2: That’s where your wrong Musketeer you won’t be killed by me. (he smiles at d'Artagnan as he presses the blade lightly in to his neck. d'Artagnan winces) 

 

d'Artagnan; Ahhhhh!!(just then a woman comes in she yells at the 2nd captor)

 

Jeanette: Pascal!!(he looks at her then back at d’Artagnan)

 

Pascal: Your lucky she came when she did (he glares at d’Artagnan then turns away) He’s mine if no one buys him

 

Jeanette: Pascal, why don’t you leave and go find something else to amuse you like a card game

 

Pascal: Sure, why not (he leaves. D’Artagnan knows at some point Pascal will become more of threat to himself.)

Jeanette: I’m sorry Pascal was somewhat rough with you he tends to get carried away. 

 

d’Artagnan: It’s fine he doesn’t scare me. So who are you mademoiselle I’m at a disadvantage of knowing your name?

 

Jeanette: I’m Jeanette I hear you’re a Musketeer is that true (she walks closer to him)

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I am 

 

Jeanette: Musketeers are brave, will fight for injustice, protect their King and Queen even take a bullet for them if the situation arises 

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, without question

 

Jeanette: What if you had to do something you didn’t want to do 

 

d’Artagnan: I wouldn’t do it. You can torture me all you want I won’t tell you anything

 

Jeanette: I won’t torture you I promise (she steps closer to him she touches his cheek he flinches ) I’m not going to hurt you

 

d’Artagnan: Forgive me if I don’t believe you

 

Jeanette: You’re a very handsome man I’m sure you have woman lined up at your door (she moves her index finger lightly down his chest to the tie of shirt. He watches intently on what she does)

 

d’Artagnan: No, I don’t have any woman lined up at my door. Being a Musketeer doesn’t leave me time to have much time to date. Always on call for The King and Queen I just don’t have time.

 

Jeanette: Such a shame (she moves her hand inside his shirt and moves her hand his chest. He takes a deep breath as she moves fingers lightly over his nipple. He back against the wall. She smiles as she opens his shirt completely open.) magnificent chest she leans in starts kissing him on the chest. He closes his eyes not wanting to see what she’s doing. But he can feel every kiss he can feel her mouth cover his nipple and suckle on it. His body starts betraying him. He moans she knows she’s getting close to the pleasure she wants 

 

She moves her left hand down his stomach then to waist band and unties his braies. His eyes open quickly)

 

d’Artagnan: What, what are you doing? 

 

Jeanette: Just making you more comfortable 

 

d’Artagnan: I’m, fine really I prefer to leave my braies on thank you

 

Jeanette: What’s the matter d’Artagnan haven’t had a woman touch you down there (she smiles)

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I have. (he looks at all he wants to do somehow over throw her and escape. )

 

Jeanette: I want you so bad d’Artagnan give me a chance and I know you’ll want me to (her hand slides down under his braies. She cups his ball sack he breaths in deeply. She slightly squeezes again his body starts to betray him as he can feel his shaft harden with caress of her hand. ) You like my touch don’t you (d’Artagnan refuses to answer her as she slowly moves his hard shaft up and down) You want me now don’t you d’Artagnan.

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll never want you (he looks at her )now or ever I’d rather take my chances at a slave auction then forced to have sex with you.(she looks at him and she is becoming even more angry. ) 

 

Jeanette: So you say (she says loudly) ok then how about I force you to have sex with her(a heavy tapestry is moved to the side of the room. d’Artagnan sees the young girl that was brought in earlier tied to the cot wearing nothing but thin white shift) she’s a virgin a know a man like you would enjoy one(she removes her hand) I know you want her (she can see he’s shaft is hard just waiting to go)

 

d’Artagnan: I will not rape the girl no matter what you try to do to me

 

Jeanette: But she’s so pure and your man who would love to have a young virgin

 

d’Artagnan: I will not force myself on any woman!! (he yells at her. Jeanette smiles she looks back over by the door. Harlow is brought in she’s gaged and she’s struggling with captor 1 he brings her near d’Artagnan) why is she here what are going to do?? (he says loudly)

 

Jeanette: You have a choice to make (she looks at him with a smile)

 

d’Artagnan: What choice?? 

 

Jeanette: You either have to take darling Sara’s virtue or Harlow’s (Harlow is terrified at hearing what the woman wants d’Artagnan to.)

 

d’Artagnan: No, I won’t do either. 

 

Jeanette: Pierre (she calls the 1 captor by his name he takes a knife out and puts it to Harlow’s throat she cries out through her gag. d’Artagnan tries to break free of his shackles but he can’t)

 

d’Artagnan: Don’t hurt her!! Please (he pleads. Jeanette grins as Harlow leans as far back as she can to get away from the blade)

 

Jeanette: Who’s virtue will be taken d’Artagnan? You have to decide 

 

d’Artagnan: I won’t!! (he glares at Jeanette he struggles with the shackles) leave them alone you can’t do this!!

 

Jeanette: I can and will decide since you won’t (she nods at Pierre he takes the knife from Harlow’s throat and shoves her against the wall. He raises Harlow’s shift up over her bottom. d’Artagnan knows what’s coming next)

 

d’Artagnan: Nooooooooo!!!!


	8. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan has to make a desion that will haunt him ..What will he do

Authors note...... sorry for such a long delay i was having writing this scene. It may be not as great as I was hoping not as graphic as this section calls for. I'm sure someone will not like it and thats fine. But I did what I could ..so feel free to feed

******************************************************************************8  
Pierre pulls Harlow’s undergarments down roughly down to her feet. She’s struggling with him he turns her around and hits her hard across the face stunning her. He smiles as he starts to unbutton his trousers he keeps one hand on Harlow’s bottom. d’Artagnan is angry at Harlow’s treatment)

 

d’Artagnan: Stop it You Bastard !! she doesn’t deserve to violated by you or anyone!! Stop it (His yelling is falling on deaf ears as Pierre spits into his hand. He grins as he slides his hand in-between her legs)

 

Pierre: That feels good doesn’t it (he removes her gag)

 

Harlow: No, please don’t do this (she’s sobbing and pleading)

 

d’Artagnan: Show her mercy!! Please!!(he struggles with his shackles. Jeanette is watching what is going on she grins. She steps forward)

 

Jeanette: Enough Pierre! Take her back to the cell (Pierre is pissed)

 

Pierre: Come on!!

 

Jeanette: I said no. She’s not going to be part of the plan now. Take her to her cell and be quick bout it (Pierre takes Harlow roughly by her arm and takes her down the hallway. d’Artagnan doesn’t know what’s going to happen next) 

 

d’Artagnan: What about her? Sara 

 

Jeanette: Well since you wouldn’t do what you were asked Pascal will 

 

d’Artagnan: No, don’t do this please nooooo!!! (he yells at her as she walks over another door and opens it and Pascal walks out wearing only braise) 

 

Jeanette: Sara is all yours to do what you want (she grins. Then she looks at d’Artagnan) you get to watch to what happens to Sara 

 

d’Artagnan: No, you can’t do this to her !! please Nooo!! Jeanette grabs some fabric and gages d’Artagnans mouth.)

 

Jeanette: Sorry, d’Artagnan (she looks at him he glares at her. She looks over at Pascal) carry on Pascal

 

Pascal: Let the fun begin (he reaches down for shift he raises it up her waist. He smiles down at Sara she looks away from she starts to cry. d’Artagnan is struggling with shackles to break free and stop what’s about to happen but he knows he can’t. Pascal unties his braies and pulls them down to his feet. He steps out of them Sara looks at him and sees he’s naked. She knows what going to come next.   
He leans down and removes her gag. He looks at her he rips her bodice exposing her creamy white breasts he smiles as he straddles her she looks at him

 

Sara: Please don’t do this I beg you (she pleads) 

 

Pascal: Plead all you want it won’t do you any good (he forces her knees apart he take his takes his hard cock and moves it up and down in opening. The sensation makes Sara whimper then suddenly he shoves his cock inside her tight pussy. She screams at the pain of him breaking maidenhead d’artagnan can’t watch he closes his eyes as he continues to hear Sara screams. Jeanette looks at him she feels sorry for the young Musketeer but things are out of her hands she can’t stop what’s happening. (Pascal enters her harder and harder Sara screams with each deep thrust. He slaps her hard across the face) shut up!! 

The rape continues Pascal enjoys every minute of what he does to Sara. The more she cries out the more he insights pain. He turns her on her stomach and takes her anally. d’Artagnan wants to vomit as to what he’s been forced to see. Jeanette touches his cheek again he opens his eyes)

 

d’Artagnan: I won’t watch I don’t care what you do to me 

 

Jeanette: Its over 

 

d’Artagnan: What’s going to happen to the girl?

 

Jeanette: She’ll be sold what happens after that I don’t know (she calls out) Pierre take him to the cell. Put him in the cell with the girl (Pierre comes quickly he lifts d’Artagnan down and half carries and drags him down to the doorway.( Pascal looks down at Sara she’s crying and whimpering)

Pascal: Crying won’t save you from what’s about to come (She looks at him terrified as he leans down on her again his hand covers her mouth as she starts to scream. Harlow is sitting next to wall by the cot she’s frightened and what’s happening to d’Artagnan. She just wants everything over and to go home and to be safe. But she knows that may never happen. She hears the door down the hallway open she stays where she is. She sees Pierre with d’Artagnan)

Pierre: Get in there Musketeer (he shoves d’Artagnan to the floor. He looks at Harlow) next time I won’t stop I will take U(he smiles at her then shuts the door and locks it. He walks down the hallway. Harlow runs closer to d’Artagnan)

 

Harlow: d’Artagnan! Are you ok? What happened?(she helps him sit up he looks at her)

 

d’Artagnan: I couldn’t stop it I failed her. (she touches his face)

 

Harlow: It’s not your fault. Their sick animals getting their sick pleasure. 

 

d’Artagnan: I couldn’t stop that bastard from raping Sara. I served her up on silver platter for him (he stands up and walks over to the cot and sits down)

 

Harlow: But you didn’t rape her you told them no. They wanted you to rape me to and you said no. You wouldn’t do that 

 

d’Artagnan: No, I wouldn’t take a woman against her will ever. And no matter what they do to me from here I’ll fight with my last breath to see that doesn’t happen. 

 

Harlow: I know you will d’Artagnan (she leans in close to him so her head is touching his she places her hand on his)  
******************************************************************************


	9. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville wants Lady De Winter found to help fill in some of Athos past. Perhaps she knows somethings no one else does. While Aramis and Porthos are out looking for her and Athos is resting (burning the candle and both ends looking for d'Artagnan) Treville remembers when 3 became close freinds

******************************************************************************9  
Back at the Garrison Treville is up in his office pacing like a caged tiger. Not knowing where his youngest Musketeer is taking its toll on him and his Brothers Athos, Aramis and Porthos. They had been out looking since his disappearance but to no avail. Treville had forced Athos to rest since d’Artagnan’s kidnapping. He didn’t need his best man running himself down. Aramis and Porthos were busy looking for Milady De Winter God only knew where she could be.

There was still so much about Athos life before becoming a Musketeer he dident know. He knew Athos crawled in a bottle to forget his past. But he was never showed up drunk or drank on duty. He could drink anyone under the table. He may be quite at times but that was nothing compared to how deadly he was with sword. No one could beat him and several had tried. He didn’t like to fight but there was always someone that thought they could take Athos down. Athos would usually take them down pretty quickly. He didn’t believe in drawing a fight out longer then had to. To Treville Athos was a shining star above all in the Garrison. Then as Aramis *The Marksmen arrived he was quite he had his scars of his past that haunted him. He wouldn’t talk about what gave him nightmares. 

 

Treville remembered one night it was quite at the Garrison everyone was sound asleep when a man’s horrifying screams could be heard. He got dressed quickly and grabbed his guns and ran down the stairs. The screams continued everyone was looking around fearing an attack. Treville ran to the where the screams where coming from then they stopped as quickly as they started. He looked in the room the screams where coming from he sees Athos standing in the line of fire of a gun being pointed at him by Aramis. Treville raises his gun he doesn’t want to shoot one of his own but he will if he has to he calls to Athos)

 

Treville: Athos! (Athos looks over his shoulder and says quietly)

 

Athos: He won’t hurt me he’s having a violent nightmare. Lower your weapon. Tell everyone to stand down and to leave I have everything under control 

 

Treville: Athos, I can’t do that he could shoot you at any second

 

Athos: Capt. Please (Athos looks at Treville with dark blue eyes. Treville slowly lowers his weapon. Athos nods then looks back Aramis) Aramis, your safe you’re at the Garrison now. (he talks a small step closer to Aramis)

 

Aramis: Stay Back!! (he pulls the hammer back on the gun)

Athos: Aramis, It’s me Athos. You remember me right? We train together. I know you won’t hurt me. (Aramis blinks his eyes several times trying to understand what’s being said and being caught in the nightmare)

 

Aramis: I can kill you from this distance (Athos nods)

 

Athos: You can but I prefer you not. I have too much to do yet and getting shot is not one of them. 

 

Aramis: Don’t you see them? Can’t you hear them?(he looks around as if he’s seeing something but keeping the gun trained on Athos as he continues talking)

 

Athos: Yes, I see them I’m sorry. But what happened wasn’t your fault it was an ambush. 

 

Aramis: I should have done MORE!!!! (he yells)

 

Athos: You were wounded near death you couldn’t have done more. You’re lucky you survived 

 

Aramis: 20 men died (his hand starts to quake Athos nods again)

 

Athos: Yes, and one survived to tell the tale for everyone to know (Aramis starts to feel dizzy and sway he lowers the gun it falls to the floor. Treville breathes a sigh of relief all of the sudden Aramis passes out Athos runs to catch him before he hit the floor. Treville walks in and see Athos soothing an unconscious Aramis. Athos looks up at Treville) I’ve got him he’ll be ok now. Then when Porthos come into the fold that was like finale piece to the puzzle. He was the *Strength of the Musketeers. He was the fighter of the group no one could beat him in hand to hand. 

Porthos never felt like he belonged any where he was at but at the Garrison he finally felt like he had a home. He quickly become close friends with Athos, and Aramis. They we always together. In a fight they had each other backs no matter what. The Musketeers were like his son’s adolescent at times but with the molding he had done so far they would be great men. But if one would fall would they all fall. He walks over to the window and looks over the courtyard hoping Aramis and Porthos have news one way or the other. Meanwhile Aramis and Porthos are walking down the darkened street in search of Lady De Winter

 

Porthos: She’s picked a great time for a disappearing act (he says what angrily)

 

Aramis: I’m sure she’s aware we are looking for her. 

 

Porthos: She’s hiding just for spite she doesn’t know how bad we need this information about Athos to find d’Artagnan

 

Aramis: She’s not the type to go into hiding

 

Porthos: Then where is she??!!

 

Aramis: I wish I knew (he looks up to the heavens and pulls out his crucifix) God help us (he kisses the cross)


	10. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milady pops up pulling a gun on someone. Athos still is keeping everyone away emotion wise

******************************************************************************10

The tavern is somewhat busy and he’s enjoying himself with as much wine as he can drink. Until she sits down across from him he starts to go for his pistol she pulls out hers

 

Milady: Your far too drunk to even point the right direction (she glares at him) now put it down (he does as he’s told. She lowers hers) 

 

Ellis: What do you want?

 

Milady: I’m looking for information that I will pay handsomely for with one stipulation

 

Ellis: And that would be?

 

Milady: That the person I’m looking for is found alive 

 

Ellis: Why? Lover, Husband? (That response angers her more than ever before. She raises the gun again and points it him and says as freighting as ever he’s ever heard her say anything be for)

 

Milady: I’ll forget you said that! (she glares at him for long couple minutes before slowly putting the gun back down) now that I have your full attention I’m looking for a Kings Musketeer named d’Artagnan. He’s been kidnapped by someone only we don’t know by whom. 

 

Ellis: Why would someone kidnap a Musketeer? 

 

Milady: He’s a Kings a Musketeer he knows the Kings secrets. But I don’t think that was why he was taken. It has something to with the Musketeer Athos

 

Ellis: Why him?

 

Milady: He’s found 2 notes implying that it is. I want you to ask around and see if anyone else knows about d’Artagnan missing quietly. Soon as you find out you get back to me right away do you understand me?

 

Ellis: Yeah, I understand 

 

Milady: Good I expect news soon (she stands up and quickly leaves Ellis takes a drink of wine hoping he can find out something quick for her. Back at the Garrison Athos is outside the Capt. Office looking over the court yard remembering when d’Artagnan first came to the Garrison looking for him. To kill him in dual for killing his father. 

d’Artagnan was good with a sword but untrained and left himself open for Athos to make that point. d’Artagnan did not take it well and tried to make his point by throwing a knife at Athos it missed only cause he wanted it to. As much as the boy was a hot head at times he missed him now and wanted nothing but him safe and sound. But he wasn’t and God only knew what was happening to him what horrors was he being forced to go through because of him. The thoughts became too much and too violent he closed his eyes. Then he heard Aramis 

 

Aramis: Athos are you ok? (he opens eyes)

 

Athos: I’m fine (he says somewhat coldly)

 

Porthos: You don’t sound fine

 

Athos: Porthos, I said I’m fine (he walks towards the door and goes in. Porthos looks Aramis)

 

Porthos: That sounded real convincing didn’t it

 

Aramis: Oh yes very. (they go inside behind him. Porthos shuts the door while Athos stands by the window still not saying anything. Aramis looks at Capt. Treville.) 

Treville: Did you find her?

 

Aramis: No Capt. We looked everywhere for we could think of. 

 

Porthos: She’s probley out killing someone for a high price (then it dawns on him what he just said as Athos is looking at him) Sorry Athos

 

Athos: It’s what she does no need to apologize. 

 

Aramis: The one time we need to find her she’s not anywhere to be found

 

Athos: If she knew something important she may or may not tell us. 

 

Aramis: But she may be able to find out information about who has d’Artagnan

 

Athos: She cares only about the King (he walks out the door and down the stairs)

 

Treville: This is tearing him up 

 

Aramis: Its personal it’s not just about Athos. Its bout us all and he’s forgetting that 

 

Porthos: We Brothers, All for One (he holds his hands out)

 

Aramis: One for All (Aramis places his on Portho’s hand)

 

******************************************************************************


	11. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slavers get a note they are to move their captives early the next morning only Harlow and d'Artagnan wont be going with them. Pierre makes plans of his own to have what he wants

******************************************************************************11

Back at the Dungeon Jeanne has received a letter from their benefactor. She calls Pascal and Pierre into the office

 

Pierre: Ok, what’s going on you told one of the boys to fetch us right away

 

Jeanne: I did, I just got this letter our benefactor wants us to take the slaves to the drop off point. He wants them moved out at dawn its cooler to travel.

 

Pascal: It’s about time we get out of here. 

 

Pierre: I’m going like this early travel (he says with a grin)

 

Jeanne: That’s good. Cause the Musketeer and the girl won’t be coming with us

 

Pascal: What? She was taken just for that purpose! She’s virgin! She’ll bring top dollar he can’t just keep her

 

Jeanne: Can and will. He paid for her can have and do whatever he wants to with her.

 

Pierre: It’s not fair (he says angrily) 

 

Jeanne: I don’t care! (she yells back) she’s his property now. Now get the rest of slaves ready for traveling. If I have any problems with either of you I will kill you!!(she pulls out her own pistol from her cloak)

 

Pierre: Ok, Ok you made your point. She stays here. (they leave the office she holsters her pistol. She herself wonders why the man wants the woman to left behind with Musketeer. Whatever his plan is its going to be worse than being sold at a slave action. Pierre knew tonight would be his last chance to have Harlow one way or another he grinned as he made his way to his pallet and opened his bag of herbs.

He looked at the herb he was going to use and smiled. Tonight Harlow was going to be his and the Musketeer would be powerless to stop him. Later that night around 7 Pierre brings 2 plates for d’Artagnan and Harlow’s supper he opens the cell.)

 

Pierre: Here’s your supper sorry it’s a little late (he sets the plates on the table. Along with a 2 mugs of ale he hands one to d’Artagnan) Better enjoy your ale be the last you’ll have for a while. Food as well you’ll be lucky to get scraps (he walks out the cell and locks it) Hope a farmer gets you Musketeer he’ll break you quickly(he says with a smile. He leaves d’Artagnan wants to knock his head against the wall so bad. Harlow walks over to the table she looks at the food)

Harlow: The food looks so good tonight

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, does makes me wonder why? (he looks at it he can’t see anything wrong with it. He leans down and smells it) smells good as well

 

Harlow: You don’t think they would try to poison us do you?

 

d’Artagnan: No, not if they’re going to sell us. They want us to keep our strength up if we don’t look good we won’t get a good price

 

Harlow: Maybe we shouldn’t eat then. If we look too skinny then they can’t sell us

 

d’Artagnan: They could force feed us and that could be worse. I promise I’ll protect you I won’t let you be hurt by these people. 

 

Harlow: What if you can’t?

 

d’Artagnan: Then I’ll die trying 

 

Harlow: No, please don’t give your life for me its not worth it

 

d’Artagnan: I’m a Kings Musketeer it’s my job to protect you and your life. And I will. 

 

Harlow: But I’m no one 

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, you, You’re a woman who has been taken against her will. I’m the Kings Musketeer your protector. I will see that you make it back home safely with your virtue intact.

 

Harlow: Don’t make promises you know that can’t come true

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t break my promises (she looks at him and then leans in kisses him. He pulls her as close as he can get her to him. She places her hand on his neck and moves it in to his hair. He moves his hand down to her waist and keeps his hand there. He realizes what he’s doing he pulls away) I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that (he steps farther away he takes a large gulp of ale.)

 

Harlow: You didn’t do anything wrong

 

d’Artagnan: I took advantage of the situation I’m so sorry please forgive me

 

Harlow: There is nothing to forgive. I kissed you I should be apologize to you

d’Artagnan: Let’s just forget that it happened finish supper and just see what happens after that ok

 

Harlow: Ok, I’d like that (d’Artagnan has some more ale while Harlow has a small cup of ale. The finish supper. Its not much longer when d’Artagnan starts feeling drowsy and can’t keep his eyes open. He shakes his head trying to keep awake) d’Artagnan are you ok? What’s wrong??

 

d’Artagnan: I, I,I don’t know I feel so, so tir,,(he falls to the floor. She rushes to his side she shakes him calling his name)

 

Harlow: d’Artagnan! d’Artagnan!!(suddenly she feels dizzy and passes out besides d’Artagnan

****************************************************************************************************************************


	12. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos is stressing so much about about d'Artagnan that even during training with a Cadat he goes to far. Athos leaves the Garrison to who knows where. Louis wants to go on a hunt and Treville has to find away to see that dosent happen. Aramis refuses to believe d'Artagnan is dead

*******************************************************************12  
Athos is restless his mood becomes more dark he takes his frustrations out on the cadets. The more he pushes them the more frightened they become of him. Aramis happens to come out of the Captains office when he sees what is going on.

 

Athos: Again! (the cadet lunges in at him Athos reflects the blade the cadet deflects Athos’ blade. The cadet pivots while Athos does a Step Across) Come on d’Artagnan think what you’re doing! (he yells confusing the cadet he lunges at Athos again. Athos Slopes moving him back words the cadet trips over his own feet he falls to the ground he holds the blade up to stop further attack. Athos start to bring his blade down when Aramis yells at him)

 

Aramis: Athos! Stop now!!(Athos looks at the young cadet he sees the terror in his eye. Aramis runs up to him and moves his blade) Athos this isn’t d’Artagnan you have come to grips here before you hurt someone(Athos looks at Aramis and hears what he’s saying. He looks at the cadet)

 

Athos: I’m sorry (he places his rapier in the sheath and walks off. Aramis holds his hand out for the scared cadet)

 

Aramis: Please forgive Athos he’s under a lot of stress and worry (The cadet stands up)

 

Cadet: I, I do I’m sorry I didn’t do better

 

Aramis: You did fine you’re still learning, Next time you’ll do better go on get something to drink (the cadet nods and hurries off. Aramis walks over to where Athos is standing by the stairs looking off lost in thought) Athos! What were you doing you could have hurt that boy (he says somewhat angrily)

 

Athos: He needs to be set through the paces and he failed 

 

Aramis: He’s not d’Artagnan. 

 

Athos: I know that!

 

Aramis: I don’t think you did. You called him d’Artagnan(he hadn’t realized he had done that. Athos runs his hand through his dark hair he looks at Aramis)

 

Athos: I’m sorry (he walks off out of the Garrison gate. )

 

Aramis: Athos!! Athos!!(he yells at him but Athos keeps walking. Aramis goes back into the Captains office to tell Treville what’s happened.) Then he took off (Treville covers his eyes with his hand. Aramis can see he’s not happy) I’ll go look for him

 

Treville: No, he needs to cool off (he puts his hand down and looks at Aramis) where is Porthos?

 

Aramis: He went to the Court of Miracles to see if anyone has heard any talk going around bout d’Artagnan’s kidnapping. 

 

Treville: How would they know?

 

Aramis: They have ears all over just matters where

 

Treville: I don’t know how much longer I put the King off telling him about d’Artagnan. He wants to plan a hunt and I need to focus on security and I can’t agree to doing a hunt right now

 

Aramis: Tell him the animals aren’t in the mood to be shot (Treville looks at him)

 

Treville: Oh yes I’ll tell him that (he says sarcastically. Just then the door opens Porthos comes in) tell me you found something?

 

Porthos: Sorry Captain, I talked to Flea and she talked to several of her sources and no one knows anything. 

 

Treville: How can no one not know who’s behind this. 

 

Porthos: We just haven’t found the right person yet 

 

Treville: We don’t know how much longer we have to find him. He could be dead (Aramis slams his fist down on the desk)

 

Aramis: He’s NOT DEAD!!(he yells Treville and Porthos both nod in agreement he’s not) We will find him and whoever has taken him will be punished to the full extent of the law

 

Porthos: Unless Athos finds them first 

 

Treville: He knows the law he can’t take it in his hands

 

Aramis: If he has to defend himself or d’Artagnan he may have to

 

Treville: I’ll worry bout that when the time comes. Right now I have to convince the King to put this hunt off(he grabs his hat and heads out the door. Porthos looks at Aramis)

 

Porthos: A hunt? Now really? What are going to do?

 

Aramis: Pray the Captain can convince the King now is not a good time for a hunt. And we have to find Athos before he does something he regrets 

 

Porthos: He’s not here?

 

Aramis: No, but I’m sure we can find him lets go (they leave Trevills office. Late evening Athos is down by the docks he’s looking at the water lost in thought. Then he smells it he turns quickly to his left


	13. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Milady have a yet another go around of tit for tad ..Athos makes desion

*******************************************************************13

He glares at her then looks at back the water she walks in front of him. She’s looks at him 

 

Athos: How did you find me this time? 

 

Milady: You weren’t at any of the taverns you usually hide in (he glares at her)

 

Athos: I don’t hide

 

Milady: That’s right your just antisocial (he tilts his head she smiles) ok I was walking along I asked a couple if they had seen a moody Musketeer wearing black. They said they had seen you head down towards the docks (he looks at her)

 

Athos: It’s no wonder Louis believes whatever you tell him. But I do not and I don’t time for your games (he starts to walk past her she grabs a hold of his arm to stop him. He stops quickly their nearly face to face) Touch me again you’ll regret it (his voice is low it scares Milady.)

 

Milady: My source talked to me again (she can’t get a read on Athos he was always a mask. He hid emotions so well. He looked at her)

 

Athos: What did he say?

 

Milady: He doesn’t know who’s behind d’Artagnan’s kidnapping. He said no one is talking about it. 

 

Athos: But someone has him someone has got to know something! (he looks at her his eyes are piecing into her soul like never before. She has to look away) How can no one not be talking! Not one word not even a drunken one! (She turns and puts her hands on his shoulders he stiffens)

 

Milady: I know you care for the boy. He looks up to u like your God (he turns around quickly and looks at her)

 

Athos: I’m not God (he walks away from her and walks towards the water’s edge and looks over the dark water. She knows she hit a nerve but goes ahead and walks down closer to him)

 

Milady: Your right you’re not God but in d’Artagnan’s eyes you’re the closes thing to it. (Athos again runs hand through his tangled hair in frustration)

 

Athos: I think I hear Louis calling you

 

Milady: Athos, what I’m trying to say is… (he interrupts her)

 

Athos: It doesn’t matter...(he looks at her for a moment then walks off leaving her alone and confused. (Aramis and Porthos…finally run into Athos several hours later at the tavern )

 

Aramis: Finally, we find you (Athos looks up at Aramis)

 

Athos: I wasn’t lost

 

Porthos: We thought maybe you had been taken

 

Athos: No such luck my friend. (Aramis grows angry at what has been said)

 

Aramis: How can you say that? It’s bad enough d’Artagnan has been taken from us. But you are making light of our worry about you being taken as well!

 

Athos: Aramis, whatever this has to do with me is souly about me not either of you or d’Artagnan. He’s the bait sooner or later I will be lead to him. (he looks at Porthos then at Aramis) alone 

 

Porthos: No way! We won’t allow it!! and neither will Treville 

 

Athos: It won’t be his call it will be mine and you follow my orders do you understand(he stands up and looks directly at both Porthos and Aramis) if you don’t I will make sure you both court martialed(he puts his hat on has one last drink of wine then heads out the door. Aramis glares at the door he wants to go after his friend and talk sense into him. He starts to head to the door)

 

Porthos: Aramis! Let him go let him cool off. 

 

Aramis: There’s no way we won’t go after him he knows that

 

Porthos: He knows that. I think he’s just trying to keep us safe 

 

Aramis: Us safe that’s laugh isn’t it(he grins while Porthos laughs out loud. Athos heads back to the Garrison his mind is racing a mile a minute trying figure out what to do. He goes to his apartment and opens the door and walks in suddenly he pulls his sword. Someone has been in his room. he carefully he looks around. Its then he sees a note on the table addressed to him

Athos

If you want to see d’Artagnan alive again go to your family home in Pinion you’ll find another note inside with dierections on where to go. If you tell Aramis, Porthos or Treville where you’re going the boy WILL DIE. You will be watched!!

Athos quickly grabs an overnight bag and throws some cloths in it. He has to hurry before Aramis or Porthos can follow him or stop him. He heads over to the door he looks around as if it may be the last time he sees his apartment he opens the door and heads to the stables.)  
********************


	14. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre gets his time with Harlow she's at his mercy

*******************************************************************14  
Harlow starts coming around her head is pounding she tries to move her hand to head but hand wont movie she opens her eyes and blinks a couple times and sees her wrists are tied to the above her to head rail. She suddenly starts to panic she looks around she sees she’s ties to the small cot then she looks and sees Pierre looking at her smiling he has nothing on but his smalls.

He walks towards her she tries harder to get loose but the knots are too tight. He sits down next to her she looks at him then looks around she can’t see d’Artagnan. He quickly puts a knife to her throat)

 

Pierre: I have waited for months for you and I will have you no matter what!

 

Harlow: Please, Don’t do this no one will want me ruined (she pleads)

 

Pierre: You’re still a beautiful woman you have that going for (he moves the knife tip slowly under the straps holding her shift up. He smiles knowing what awaits him once he removes the thin fabric)

 

Harlow: Is d’Aratagnan alive? (he looks at her)

 

Pierre: For now, but if you don’t do as I ask I will slit his throat and you will watch

 

Harlow: I, I will please don’t hurt him.

 

Pierre: The Musketeer isn’t my problem we’re just holding him till benefactor wants him. Now you and I have some business to get to no screaming or yelling or he dies (he holds the knife to her throat she nods) good. ( he sets the knife on table ) I won’t need that now will I ?

 

Harlow: No (he removes the fabric covering her breasts he looks at how perfect they are. He moves his left hand lightly over left breast with his fingertips. Then he cups her breasts hard she winces) ahhhh!!

 

Pierre: Nice and firm not like some the girls around here that have scrawny tits (he leans down his mouth covers her right breast his tongue flicks and pulls her nipple. She closes her eyes not wanting to see what he does next. She feels him suckling on her nipple while squeezing hard on the left. She wants to cry out but she keeps her mouth closed tight. Pierre moves from suckling the right breast to left. He wants to just suck her tits and squeeze her like a cow but his cock wants its turn. He can feel himself getting hard he looks up at Harlow. Becomes angry and back hands her across the face several times. She cries out) 

 

Harlow: Stooooppp!! Please!!! (he strikes again) AHHHHH!!!(he stands up he looks at her she can feel blood trickling down her lip) 

Pierre: You bitch!! You will watch what happens to you!! And when I’m done I’m slitting the Musketeers throat! (he quickly unties his smalls and pulls them down to his ankle his manhood nearly ramrod straight. He takes a hold of it and smiles and strokes himself making his cock that much harder)

 

Harlow: Nooo, Nooooo!!(she screams at him he’s on the cot quickly and again he hits her hard across the face several times leaving her barley conscious . )

Pierre: You broke your promise bitch!! After I’m done with you the Musketeer is dead!!(he moves the rest of torn shift away he raises her legs up an spreads them apart as far as he can. He leans down and moves his hand over her stomach down to between her legs he slides his index finger and middle finger inside her) oh yeah, you like that don’t you(he finger fucks her a few minutes enjoying what he’s doing, Harlow can feel something down her private area but she blows to face have left unable to realize what’s going on.) Well my darling Harlow your ripe for taking your dripping wet and my cock wants to fuck you.

He gets on top of her and takes his hard cock and moves it up and down her nice wet opening (she moans with every stroke)

 

Pierre: That’s it’s my girl this is what you and I have both been waiting waiting for(he’s about to slide his hard cock into her when suddenly a knife blade is to his throat and very low voice is heard in his ear  
*******************************************************************


	15. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when d'Artagnan thinks he's going to escape things go wrong. Athos is no where to be found and Aramis and Porthos are worried about the brother. Treville and Porthos get into it

*******************************************************************15

d’Artagnan can see Harlow is barely conscious he can see blood on the side of her the mouth and bruising starting to form on both sides of her face. He’s furious he wants to slit Pierre’s throat but he wants to find out who is behind his kidnapping and to do that he needs the bastard alive

 

d’Artagnan: I said get off her Now! (Pierre can’t believe he got loose he slowly gets off Harlow he has his hands up.) Put your smalls on I don’t want to short coming any more then I have to!

 

Pierre: Hahahah(he laughs) short comings you should talk Musketeer. My cock was almost inside her and I would have fucked her like a bull (he just keeps smiling finally d’Artagnan can’t take him anymore and hits him as hard as he can sending Pierre to the floor Harlow finally gets her senses back and sees what’s going as the two men are fighting. 

Punches are being thrown here and there Pierre shoves d’Artagnan up against the wall his head hits the wall hard. Pierre grabs a handful of his hair and pulls it back just as he’s about to slit d’Artagnan’s throat a pistol shot goes off Harlow screams not knowing who’s been hit as she struggles to get free she screams d’Artgnan’s name)

 

Harlow: d’Artgnan!!!!!(its then she sees a man in a black cloak holding the pistol walking into the cell he keeps the pistol trained on the downed men he sees neither is a threat to him he turns and looks at Harlow gun is trained on her) please, please don’t hurt me I beg you please! (his cloak covers part of his face. He lowers his pistol and walks closer to her she backs away from him) No,no,no stop,stop(she begs as she backs against the wall she tries to cover herself as he reaches for her) please don’t do this

 

Man in Cloak: I’m not going to hurt you (he reaches for a blanket and hands it to her she hesitates taking it from) take it(her hand trembles as she reaches for it she quickly covers herself she looks at the man) stay here I’m going to check on d’Artagnan(he stands up and walks over to where the two men fell. 

He checks Pierre for pulse and finds none he shakes his head. Then checks d’Artagnan he has one relived he has one he looks over at Harlow) he’s alive (he checks the back of his head and finds a good sized knot) he hit his head at some point has bad bump on it,

 

Harlow: Will he be ok?? Will he wake up?

Man in Cloak: In time but he will have a bad headache. Let me get you and the lad outta here to some place safe 

 

Harlow: Thank you

 

Man in Cloak: Don’t mention it (Back at the Garrison Porthos and Aramis have been looking for Athos to a vail. Their standing by their table talking when Treville comes down the stairs)

 

Treville: Where’s Athos? I was expecting him for an early meeting and he never showed

 

Aramis: That’s the question of the day Captain. 

Porthos: I checked his room bed hasn’t been slept in

 

Treville: I don’t like this. 

 

Aramis: Neither do we. But we don’t know that he’s missing he could be checking out a lead

 

Porthos: Without us? (he looks at Aramis as if he would leave without telling them)

 

Aramis: I said he could not that he would

 

Treville: Start looking for him last thing I need is another Musketeer missing. The King is getting suspicious with d’Artgnan not around. He wants to go on this hunt and I can’t put him off much longer

 

Aramis: Maybe if you told him the truth he’s be a little more understanding about what’s going on?

 

Porthos: Aramis, it’s the King your talking bout all he cares about is what he wants and it’s about the dam hunt! (he says angrily. Treville yells at him)

 

Treville: Porthos! That is the King your talking about! I will take under advisement you’re under due stress about what’s going. If I hear you say another thing I will put you on report do you understand me! (he gets right in Porthos face and stares him down)

 

Porthos: Yes, captain my apologies (Treville looks at him seeing he got the message) now that we have that settled find Athos! (he looks at Aramis as well both men say in unison)

 

Aramis/Porthos Yes Captain (Treville walks back upstairs Porthos sits down next Aramis)

 

Aramis: That went well (Porthos gives him the WTH look) you didn’t get wrote up (he smiles)

 

Porthos: We need to find Athos now!  
*******************************************************************16


	16. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milady pops up with information thats unsettling for Aramis and Porthos. Things get a little tense between her and Porthos

*******************************************************************16

They start to walk to the stables when they hear a horse coming through the entrance at a great deal of speed they turn and see a woman. The horse comes to a quick stop the woman removes hood

 

Aramis: Milady de Winter where’s the fire?

 

Porthos: We don’t have time for you. Athos is missing we need to go look for him (she looks at both the men somewhat annoyed. She pulls out a two pieces of parchment from her pocket)

 

Milady: You better make time (Porthos sees the parchment in her hand)

 

Porthos: We don’t have time for games 

 

Milady: If I wanted to play games I would be with King. Now are you ready to listen to me! (Aramis reluctantly helps her off the horse)

 

Aramis: What do you know about Athos?

 

Milady: He sent these to me yesterday (Aramis takes the parchment that has his and Porthos names on and reads it then looks up at her)

 

Aramis: Why would he send you message this important and you and not bring this to us sooner! (he says somewhat angrily)

 

Milady: He knew he could trust me to do as he asked. He said he was being watched and if he made any attempt to talk to anyone d’Artagnan would be killed. He wanted me to deliver this when he knew was safely away from the Garrison.

 

Porthos: Trust you I still don’t understand why he does after the hell you continue put him through (he glares at her but she could care a less   
)

Milady: You wanna get into my and Athos relationship now 

 

Aramis: No, no we don’t we need to find Athos so please he’s gone to Pinon. 

 

Porthos: What? Why? (Aramis looks over the message)

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan if he wanted to see him alive he had to go right away. He was being watched. He’s taking the blame for what has happned to d’Artagnan. 

 

Porthos: He was delaying us. 

 

Aramis: Yes he was(Aramis runs his hands through his tangled hair)

 

Milady: So what’s he’s doing? (Aramis and Porthos look at her)

 

Aramis: It says he’s been given instructions to go to the family home and look for another message.

 

Porthos: The house is a burned I’m surprised it’s still standing. But you would know all about that know wouldn’t you Milady (he looks at her remembering all about her burning the house along with Athos in it)

 

Milady: He forgave me

 

Porthos: Right he forgave you (he shakes his head)

 

Aramis: Children, as much as I would love to stay and listen to you bicker Porthose and I need to ride Pinon 

 

Milady: I’m coming with you

 

Porthos: No, no you’re not Athos is our friend and brother WE will go and find him and get d’Artagnan and bring them home

 

Milady: Athos is still my husband (Porthos looks at Aramis)

 

Porthos: Aramis! (he almost growls)

 

Aramis: I think it would be better if you stayed here and kept the King happy and distracted from all this. He’s already suspicious of d’Artagnan not being around. If he got wind of Athos missing as well who knows what he’d do. 

 

Milady: You have a point. I’ll do all I can

 

Porthos: Shouldn’t be too hard for you (she rolls her eyes at him he grins)

 

Aramis: Can you do one more thing?

 

Milady: What?

 

Aramis: Try to get his Majesty to forget about the hunt for a few days. 

 

Milady: I’m sure I can think of something (Aramis smiles and tips his hat)

 

Aramis: Thank you

 

Milady: Your welcome now help me up on my horse (Aramis helps her on her horse she takes off)

 

Porthos: I loathe that woman

 

Aramis: I know my friend but she has given us vital information to us and for that we need to be thankful.

 

Porthos: When we have Athos and d’Artagnan back here at the Garrison I’ll be thankful till then I won’t trust her as I know I can throw her

 

Aramis: Porthos(he says with raised eyebrow)

 

Porthos: Ok, ok I wouldn’t throw a woman but she is another story(Aramis knows he wouldn’t really hurt Milady and that he’s just spouting off. )

 

Aramis: We need to get going if we want to make Pinon by dusk

 

Porthos: Should we tell Treville?

 

Aramis: He’s busy with the King we can handle this 

 

Porthos: Come on let’s go!  
*********************************************************************************

 

feel fee to leave feedback it does motivate me to write quicker and if you have an idea feel free to share it..Cosmo does enjoy feedback


	17. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan and Harlow meet their capture and he tells them who the real target is ..Athos heads to Pinon

*17

Athos had left the Garrison when he knew no one would be around to ask him any questions as to where he was going so late. Aramis and Porthos couldn’t find out till after he was gone or they would want to come with him. He could feel someone was watching him and he couldent put them at risk or d’Artagnan’s life. 

Riding at night is not something he liked to do it left him open for attack by bandits wanting to rob a single rider. He hated feeling vulnerable to anything or anyone. He pulled his cloak tighter to keep off the cold night air and thoughts what could be happening to d’Artagnan.   
d’Artgnan opened his eyes everything is blurry he blinks a couple times till he can focus. The back of his hurts and he has headache that is pounding. He reaches behind his head and feels a good sized knot. He looks around and but doesn’t recognize where he is. It’s not the cell he and Harlow were being kept in. But a small room with a very small window with no way to get out of it. He sits up and quickly regrets that decision things are spinning quite fast he closes his eyes for a moment.

 

He reopens them he looks again he thinks back to what he last remembers still can’t remember. He swings his feet over the side of the bed and stands up. He grabs the wall to steady himself he sees Harlow unconscious on the bed against the father wall. He hurries over to her)

 

d’Artagnan: Harlow!! Harlow!! (he taps her on the side of her face trying to get to wake up.) Please, please open your eyes! (he pleads finally she opens her eyes. She sees d’Artagnan sitting next to her his face full of worry) that’s it open those pretty green eyes for me (he smiles as he helps her sit up) are you ok? Do you remember what happened??

 

Harlow: I think so. You and Pierre got in to a fight he was trying----(he cuts her off as things come rushing back)

 

d’Artagnan: I remember that part. I stopped him then we got in a fight after that is kinda fuzzy

 

Harlow: A man shot him just as he was about to slit your throat.

 

d’Artagnan: A man? (he looks around the small room) where are we?

 

Harlow: I don’t know he gave me some water and next thing I know your sitting next to me. 

 

d’Artagnan: Did he hurt you? (he looks at her he couldn’t bare it if she was harmed while he was knocked out and unable to defend her)

 

Harlow: No, he didn’t do anything to me I was so worried about you being hurt. He said you had a bump on the back of your head and you would be ok. 

 

d’Artagnan: Who is this man?

 

Harlow: I don’t know he wore a black cloak. He kept part of his face covered. 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ve got to find a way outta here there’s no telling what his plan is (d’Artagnan stands up and walks around the room He tries the door its of course locked. 

Just then he hears the rattle of keys he looks around for a weapon but he can’t find anything. He quickly goes to Harlow   
he stands in front of her. The door slowly opens the man wearing the black cloak enters holding a gun)

 

Man in Black Cloak: Glad to see your up and about Musketeer. (he looks at Harlow he tilts his head) Mademoiselle glad your awake as well

 

d’Artagnan: You know I’m a Musketeer I don’t care what you do to me but let the girl go she’s no use to you. 

 

Man in Cloak: That’s where your wrong Musketeer. Once Athos is here my plan will set in motion

 

d’Artagnan: What plan? What’s Athos got to do with?

 

Man in Cloak: You’re the reason you were taken in the first place. You were never going to be sold to slavers

 

d’Artagnan: Why do all this then just to get to get Athos? What did he do to you?

Man in Cloak: THIS (he shouts as he pulls his cloak away from his hidden face. Harlow screams and looks away d’Artagnan pulls her close to him and covers her eyes with his hands. The T on the side of left cheek was deep and no matter how old it was it would always be there. ) You know what that stands for! (the man takes a step closer to d’Artagnan while makes sure Harlow is kept outta harm’s way. He moves her behind him)

 

d’Artagnan: Thief 

 

Man in Cloak: Yes, and he made a spectical out of it

 

d’Artagnan: Athos isn’t the kind to make a spectacle out of anything 

 

Man in Clock: You think you know him (he laughs)

 

d’Artagnan: I know he’s the best swordsman in the Musketeers regiment anyone knows that and would be a fool to go up against him

 

Man in Cloak: He wasn’t a Musketeer when he marked me. And now I will have my Vengeance! on him for what he did to me (he raises the gun towards d’Artagnan)

 

d’Artagan: I’m the bait (d’Artagnan can’t believe this is happening. Athos is coming to save him and be killed.)

 

Man in Cloak: Yes, you are (he smiles d’Artagnan hold on close to Harlow

 

note to Hag... I'm working on what you asked not sure what chapter it'll be but it will be in one or 2 of them depending on what takes place at the moment :-)


	18. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan and Harlow come face to face with thier captor as he tells them that he's really after Athos. That news dosent well young Gascon

*******************************************************************18

d’Artagnan looks at the man he has to do whatever he can to stall him and get the upper hand to stop him from going through his plan to kill Athos. 

 

d’Artagnan: You have me you don’t need the girl (he looks at Harlow standing behind him)

 

Man in Cloak: I bought her from the slavers she’s mine to whatever I want to.

 

d’Artagnan: She's not part of this is an innocent

 

Man in Cloak: She is now part of it!!(he yells Harlow jumps) Come here Harlow NOW!!(he says loudly)

 

d’Artagnan: No! don’t move Harlow she’s not going anywhere with you (he stands in her way)

 

Man in Cloak: I beg to differ! (he takes a coupe steps closer to d’Artagnan and places the nozzle of the gun to d’Artagnan chest. d’Artagna takes a deep breath waiting for him to pull the trigger) Harlow if you don’t come with me right now I WILL kill d’Artagnan. (Harlow lets go d’Artagnan’s hand walks towards the man. He grabs her around the waist he backs way from d’Artagnan while keeping the gun on him)

 

d’Artagnan: You hurt her I’ll kill you!! (he says glaring at the man)

 

Man in Cloak: I highly dought it (he forces Harlow back to the door) open the door!!(she opens quickly she gives d’Artagnan one last meaningful look before she’s pulled out the door. d’Artagnan runs to the door but the door is locked. He slides down the with his back against the door never before had felt so defeated.

Athos had arrived at his home early in the morning as he rode up he could see it was boarded up. He wondered who had done it but right now he just had to get in and find the second message. He walks up to the door shoves it hard with his shoulder it opens on the 2nd try. He walks in he sees the destruction caused my Milady. 

So many memories up in flames he closes his eyes for a moment to forget all the pain she caused. He touches his necklace that he still wears but knows he should toss it in a river or stream. But he can’t their bond is so dam close he just can’t, He doesn’t know if he ever can perhaps someday when he really ready to let her go from his life but he cant. He looks around at the damage Milady caused when she tried to burn him alive and would have succeeded if d’Artagnan hadn’t come back and found the house engulfed in flames. He saved him from a fiery death and for that he would always be grateful. 

 

Athos makes his way through the dining area to parlor area where the family portraits were hung. The fire had hadn’t gotten there as badly as the rest of the house. Athos stood and looked and noticed and piece of parchment sticking out from his portrait. He took it and read it 

Athos,  
Go to Nestle you will see a fork in the road take the left fork. Then you will take a path on your right. Remember I’m watching you tell NO ONE or d’Artagnan dies

Athos wonders why he’s being told to go Nestle he hadn’t been there in years. He leaves the note where he hopes Aramis and Porthos would look for sign of a note. He shuts the door then heads to Nestle. Meanwhile d’Artagnan searches the whole room for anyway to escape but finds none. He sits down on the bed he runs his hand through his hair in frustration. 

The Man the Cloak takes Harlow to the basement of the house he ties her wrists to a hook above her head. He looks at her

Man in Cloak: Once this over and both Musketeers are taken care of you and I will more time together (he says with a grin and touches her face with his fingers. She turns her face away quickly that makes him angry and he grabs her face she cries out) You are mine to do what I will with and you will do whatever I demand! (he rips open the front of her dress. He smiles at her shapely breasts. He reaches up and touches her left breast she yells at him

 

Harlow: Go to hell you bastard!!(he back hands her hard across the face the blow stuns her. He looks at her he lifts her head up her eyes are closed)

 

Man in Cloak: When this over you will be compliant (he knows he’ll be back later after everything is over so he cuts the rest of dress down to waist. Leaving her breasts exposed to show her who’s the boss. He can’t wait to get to get back to her and show her what he’ll do to her if she doesn’t do as she’s told. 

He looks at her hanging there and smiles leaves her and gets started on his next little project. Athos takes his time going to Nestle trying to remember why the name is familiar to him. He thinks back as far as he can then it hits him why the name is familiar)

 

Athos: This can’t be about that it makes no sense.(he slows Roger down as now thinks about what he needs to in hopes making a plan of getting d’Artagnan out of this mess alive. Back inside d’Artagnan’s room his sitting on the bed he’s looked at every nook and cranny for an escape path but none can be found.

He thoughts go to Harlow and what’s happening to her. What is the Man in the Cloak doing to her he closes his eyes he can’t think about that? He promised her he would protect her from harm and he failed her. He made a vow to himself no matter what he’d kill this man for what he’d done to him and Harlow and most of all for Athos he’d make sure he’d kill the man. He wouldn’t let him hurt his friend, his brother his mentor.  
*******************************************************************19


	19. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Porthos arrive at Athos 's family home and find a note that has them both reeling

*******************************************************************19

Aramis and Porthos arrive at Athos family home both on guard and pistols drawn as they make their way up to the front of the door. Aramis looks at Porthos and nods to him Porthos turns to his left and shoves his shoulder hard into the door forcing it open. Aramis go right while Porthos goes left.

They both take tentative steps the house in ruins but someone could be hiding there waiting for them. They make clean sweep of the what’s left of Athos family home. They holster their pistols and look for any sign of Athos

 

Porthos; What do you think is going on?

 

Aramis: I have no idea. Other than its personal and it has nothing to do with Milady

 

Porthos: You really think so? All this could be one of her traps for Athos

 

Aramis: If she wanted to hurt him she could have tried back in Paris at the Garrison. I really think she she’s not involved. I could see in her eyes that she was worried about him.

 

Porthos: I’ll never figure out what makes those 2 tick. 

 

Aramis: It’s called love Porthos. (Porthos looks at him as if he’s lost his ever-loving mind) 

 

Porthos: Have you forgotten how many times she’s tried to kill him and us and used d’Artagnan on more than one occasion to tear us apart!!(he’s getting quite angry Aramis knows he has to calm him down)

 

Aramis: I remember what she’s done and so has Athos my friend. Love is a complicated matter you want what you want. When you can’t have, it you strike out and that’s what she’s done

 

Porthos: I won’t let her hurt him love or not (he walks off Aramis wishes he could get him to understand but Athos and Milady and have a complicated relationship. He prays Milady isn’t behind any of this cause if she is he might just have to brake a vow he never wanted to break “Killing a Woman” Just then Porthos yells his name) ARAMIS!!! I found something (Aramis takes off in full blown run down the mangled hallway. He sees Porthos with a piece of parchment) found this (he hands it to Aramis he looks at it then reads it out loud)

 

Aramis: Athos,  
Go to Nestle you will see a fork in the road take the left fork. Then you will take a path on your right. Remember I’m watching you tell NO ONE or d’Artagnan dies (he sees additional writing in Athos hand)

Aramis, Porthos,  
I’m sure Milady gave you my message and you took off as soon as you got word. She’s the only one I could trust at that moment. If whoever saw me talk to you or any of the Musketeers d’Artagnan would have been killed. Milady is not behind any of this trust me I would know. She is like a deep splinter I can’t get dig out. I don’t know what I’m walking into but I want you both to know I’ll do everything in my power to save d’Artagnan.

He’s the bait for this and I must follow through to the very end. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to the boy. No matter the outcome you both will continue his training. You both know he has so much potential and has showed us his loyalty, bravery, he’s yours to guide now do it well or Treville will see that you’re on palace duty till the end of time(Aramis grins that remark) You are the best friends, comrades I could have ever wished for. But most of all your brothers you will carry on without me. Don’t morn me when I’m gone. Always remember “One For All…..All For One

Athos

Porthos: He’s not planning on coming back (he looks at Aramis)

 

Aramis: No, he isn’t he’s going to let whoever has d’Artagnan kill him. 

 

Porthos: We can’t let that happen(he says angrily)

 

Aramis: We won’t let either of them be killed. We have to ride hard let’s GO!!(he says loudly as they both run out of the house to their horses)

*******************************************************************


	20. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos has a flash back to when he wanted to forget about Anne and what she did . He lost himself in drink and got in a fight that will come to haunt him

*******************************************************************20

Its late in the afternoon d’Artagnan is tied to a post on small platform surrounded by wood bushels of smaller pieces of wood that will burn quickly he looks at The Man in the Cloak as he places the last piece in place.

 

d’Artagnan: Where’s Harlow? What have you done with her? (the man looks at him)

 

Man in Cloak: At the moment she’s in the basement where she can’t escape (he says with a smile) After I’m done with you and Athos she’s mine to do what I wish and I will have her. 

 

d’Artagnan: You won’t have her I won’t let you (he says coolly)

 

Man in Cloak: I dought it considering you’ll be nothing but ash and Athos will die by my hand (he walks up the 3 stairs and closer to d’Artagnan) 

 

d’Artagnan: If I’m going to die at least tell me the name of my executioner (the man looks at him d’Artagnan gets a cold chill down his spine as if this man is the devil himself)

 

Man in Cloak: In good time d’Artagnan in good time. (he reaches behind d’Artagnan and pulls the rope tighter that’s binding his wrists together)

 

d’Artagnan Ahhhhh!!(he cries out)

 

Man in Cloak: Can’t have you escaping (He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them) He’s close by. Its time

 

d’Artagnan: Athos won’t go down without a fight (he looks at d’Artagnan)

 

Man in Cloak: That’s what I’m hoping for a fight to the death…. his death for what he did to ME!!(he yells)

 

d’Artagnan: You’ll never win (he says stone cold)

 

Man in Cloak: That my boy you are wrong dead wrong. I will win Athos will have no choice but to let me win

 

d’Artagnan: Athos doesn’t let anyone win that’s why he’s the greatest swordsman in France 

 

Man in Cloak: After today he’ll no longer be the best he’ll be dead (He walks behind d’Artagnan and places bandana around his head covering his mouth so he can’t yell for help or to let Athos know what’s going on. The man walks down the platform and outta site. d’Artagnan tries and works the tight rope loose but it’s so tight. He must get free he closes his eyes for a moment knowing this next step will bloody and hurt. He starts rubbing the rope back and forth. Athos has scouted the area seeing no one else is there. Feeling a little relived he moves Roger along the path closer to the house. It had been years since he had been there. 7 months after he thought Ann was dead he had been in a tavern in Nestle drinking trying to forget.

A commotion outside had everyone going outside to see 2 men fighting with swords. Being drunk he didn’t really care why they were going at it long as it was over soon so he could get back to his bottle. The fight kept going on both men were yelling at each other. Athos drank more win as he listened to the go on. His bottle empty he had no more patients for the fight going on. He made his way through the crowd. Everyone knew and recognized the disheveled man right away no one wanted to be on his bad side. 

 

Someone yelled from the crowd who was now present

 

Man in Crowd: Oh noo!! It’s the Comte de la Fere (he comes face to face with Athos and bows his head as everyone else bows as well. The 2 men fighting stop as they see Athos approach them)

 

Athos: I don’t care what you’re fighting about just put an end to it NOW!!(he says loudly everyone nearly jumps one of the men looks at Athos)

 

Man: This man is a thief he stole my horse (Athos looks at the man who has been called the thief)

 

Athos: Did you steal the man’s horse? (the man walks closer to Athos)

 

Man2: Its none of your concern Comte de la Fere he’s a liar and I’m leaving (he turns to walk off Athos grabs him roughly by the arm)

 

Athos: You made it my concern did you steal his horse or not (asks politely. The man shakes him loose and shoves him into the crowd. Athos sees red and pulls out his sword) You have made grievous mistake on your part (the man pulls his sword out and looks at Athos)

 

Man2: No, you did getting involved where you didn’t belong! (he makes the first strike on Athos sword. Athos grins ever so slightly as the duel begins  
****************************************


	21. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duel ends for Athos and Man in Cloak .. But the who the man really is comes to light and Athos find d'Artagnan the battle is just getting started

*******************************************************************21  
Athos blocks every strike of the sword from the less trained man. Seeing the man is more of a novice he can teach him lesson. The man thinks Athos won’t go any farther and looks around 

 

Man: He’s better at drinking a bottle of wine then he is at a word. Hahahah (he laughs out loud the crowd laughs as well until he turns to look at Athos and sees he’s raised his sword and cut the air)

 

Athos: You have no idea how wrong you are! (Athos advances towards him he charges Athos. Athos lunges at him while the man counter attacks. But Athos is has better foot work and he’s better at driving the man back. The man retreats back words as Athos keeps the attack going. 

Athos flicks his blade out of the mans hand) I told you, you had no idea how wrong you were about going up against me. (Athos shoves him to the ground and hold the tip to his chest. the man is scared he’ll be killed)

 

Man: You can’t kill me that would be murder you’d hang!! (Athos looks at down at him )

 

Athos: That would be true but I’m not going to hang anytime soon for your murder even though it would be justified. You are thief and I would be doing the town a favor by killing you. (everyone is cheering him on to kill the man. Athos looks around then back down at the man) but today is not your day to die by my hand. 

If I ever see you hear again or find out, you stole anything I will hunt you down and I will kill you. But for what you have done I think this will suffice (he makes a T so fast on the man’s fast it hardly resgistors to the man he did anything to him other then slice his face)

 

Man: You bastard you cut me!!!(he stands up holding his hand to side of his face blood his covering his hand)

 

Athos: You may need stiches better get it looked at before it gets infected (he looks at the man then puts his sword away and looks at the man)

 

Man: You’ll pay for this!!!(he yells loudly Athos doesn’t care what he says he just wants to get back to his bottle of wine)

 

Athos: I’ll be around when you decide you’re ready for rematch till then go home and never come back here (He walks back in to the tavern everyone looks at the bleeding man. They turn their backs on him and go on about their business. He stumbles his way outta of town never to be seen again but never to forget what had happened and plan his revenge. (Athos looks around as he rides in slowly down the path to house. 

He sees d’Artagnan on short platform tied to a pole surrounded by wood and kindling. He’s glad to see him he’s alive. He stops Roger in front of the platform he looks at d’Artagnan he can see some bruising about his face that angers him. But he can’t show it but d’Artagnan can see it in his eyes) are you ok? (d’Artagnan nods if only he could tell Athos what’s going on) have you been hurt? (again d’Artagnan nods no.

 

Athos looks around he doesn’t see anyone but he can feel he’s being watched. He dismounts he starts to walk up the plat form when a shot goes off hitting the step near his foot he turns around quickly and pulls his pistol but he can’t see anyone) show yourself(he says calmly. d’Artagnan is frantically rubbing the rope trying to free himself. He can feel blood from every twist of the rope and the pain is like a hundred needles in his skin. 

 

He must hurry to get free to help Athos before things get worse. He wonders why Aramis and Porthos aren’t there. What’s taking them so long ? He has to hope they’ll come soon till then he has to keep working the ropes to get free.

 

Athos keeps his pistol out he takes another step up closer to d’Artagnan, Its then d’Artagnan hears a familiar voice call out to Athos)

 

Man in Cloak: Take another step and I’ll shoot the boy! Toss your pistol to the ground along with the rest of your weapons. Then raise your hands and turn around (Athos hadn’t heard that voice in years. He does as he asked and tosses his weapons to the ground and raise’s his hands up) turn around Comte de la Fere (Athos gives a d’Artagnan nod and turns to face the man)

 

Athos: Let my Musketeer go. You don’t need him any longer (he watches as the man walks closer pistol trained on his chest)

 

Man in Cloak: I’m in charge here not you! (he yells he gets no reaction from Athos) He’s going to watch you die 

 

Athos: Your problem is with me we can settle this like gentleman (he takes a long step closer to Athos and places the pistol under his chin)

 

Man in Cloak: Like u did when you branded me with this T on my cheek!!(he removes the cloak Athos sees who it is)

 

Athos: Corbin, You were behind this? I was right (Corbin tilts his head and looks at Athos)

 

Corbin: How?! You were drunk you dident know my name at the time you branded me!

 

Athos: People talk and they did that night. I maybe a drunk but as you saw I’m quite functioning. After I joined the Musketeers I never felt right about what I had done. So I came to apologize for what happened to you. But another family was here they said your parents had moved and no one knew where you were (Corbin presses the pistol in to Athos’s flesh of his throat. Athos looks at him and sees the anger in his eyes)

 

Corbin: You know where I was Musketeer! Huh! I was in prison for being a thief. All because you branded me with this T on my cheek (he touches the scar) So everyone assumed it was me that stole whatever had gone missing! No matter how much I pleaded and said I didn’t they didn’t care. 

 

I was thrown in prison for 5 years and it took another year after I got out where to find The Comte de la Fere . The Comte is now Athos the Kings Musketeer. The King will need to find a replacement since I’ll have my Vengeance and you will die for all the pain and misery you caused me

 

Athos: I was drunk going through a horrible time when I crossed your path. I could have stayed out what happened but my conscious wouldn’t let me. A wrong needed to fixed and that’s what I did (Corbin yells he was branded and pulls Athos off the step he keeps gun on him. 

 

Corbin: You will fight me to the death Musketeer only this time you will die!(he says calmly)

 

Athos: I won’t fight you. I will forget this happened. I’ll untie d’Artagnan and we’ll leave. No one will be the wiser and no one has to be harmed (d’Artagnan isn’t liking any of what’s been said. What happens if Athos finds out about Harlow? That will only make thing worse for Athos. 

 

d’Artagnan continues to feel blood dripping on his wrists the pain is nearly unbearable but he can start to feel them slack off some more and he’d be free.   
*******************************************************************


	22. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Athos and Corbin begins but not before Corbin lights the wood and kindling that is in front of the platform trapping d'Artagnan????!!!..

*******************************************************************22

Corbin looked at Athos and grabbed him quickly by his throat. Athos doesn’t do anything but look at him.

 

Corbin: I could snap your neck so fast you would be dead before your body would hit the ground (Athos maintains complete control over his voice and himself)

 

Athos: You kill me now you have no fight to relish in. (Corbin and Athos stare at each other Corbin blinks first. He releases his hand slowly from Athos neck(d’Artagnan is watching the exchange between the two men and is doing all he can to break free to help Athos but his ropes are still too tight. He sees Corbin has let go Athos neck. He leans back against the post as he continues frantically trying to loosen his ropes. d’Artagnan can feel a warm wind starting pick up. Corbin has Athos by his lapel tightly)

 

Corbin: I knew you wouldn’t fight me without a reason to do so now you have 2(Athos isn’t sure what he’s taking about)

 

Athos: What do you mean you have two reason for me to fight? 

 

Corbin: Well the obvious is the boy here (he reaches for a torch Athos eyes get wide)

 

Athos: What are you doing?

 

Corbin: Giving you some inspiration to fight quickly (d’Artagnan see the torch as well.) The boy is going to die because of you and the woman I will have her after your both dead. (he smiles. Athos is shaken but he can’t show it)

 

Athos: What woman?(he asks somewhat confused)

 

Corbin: Sweet Harlow. I bought from the slavers that had taken her. I saw how taken the boy was with her(d’Artagnan is more afraid more than ever now for Harlow now. He wants to break free and kill Corbin for what for what he’s saying) I thought he’d fuck her if he was forced to he wouldn’t. (Athos looks up at d’Artagnan he’s got his eyes closed as if he’s ashamed.) After the boy is burned to death and your dead by my hand I’ll go to the basement where she’s tide up and I’ll fuck her till I bore of her. But I dought that will happen for at least a week (he sets the torch on the wood in 2 separate places)

 

Athos: No!! STOP!!!(Corbin smiles and shoves Athos to ground he holds sword tip Athos throat)

 

Corbin: The dye has been cast (the fire starts to move quicker due to the wind picking up. The smoke start rising up in the air as well as filling around the platform) He’ll be dead soon Musketeer Fight or Die!

 

Athos: I’ll fight! But you’re the one going to die! (he throws dirt in Corbins eyes blinding him Corbin covers his eyes while Athos pulls his sword out he can’t see d’Artagnan the smoke is too heavy. Corbin goes for the attack (Porthos and Aramis have stopped the horses)

 

Porthos: Great a wind has picked up and it’s a warm one

 

Aramis: It does make it warmer (he reaches for his water skin and takes a drink) you need a drink?

 

Porthos: No, I’m good thanks (he’s looking around) Aramis are we going the right way. We should have been coming up on the house by now? (Aramis looks around then at Porthos)

 

Aramis: Yes, were going the right way(he says not rather convincedly Porthos looks at him)

 

Porthos: Aramis, you do know where were going don’t you?

 

Aramis: Of course I do (he says with a grin. Porthos isn’t grinning back)

 

Porthos: Aramis, tell me we didn’t take the wrong the path?

 

Aramis: Porthos, really I’ve never gotten us lost(Porthos is now glaring at him) well not since last week(Porthos is now getting angry)

 

Porthos: ARAMIS!!(he growls Aramis prays he looked at the note right. Aramis gets a whiff of something)

 

Aramis: Porthos, you smell that? (Porthos inhales)

 

Porthos: Smoke (he looks up in the sky and can see black and white smoke)Its coming from this way(he points to the sky)

 

Aramis: Let’s GO!!(They knee the horses on their sides they take off in a dead run towards the smoke)


	23. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Corbin go to battle and one goes down??? d'Artagnan is set a fire!!!

*******************************************************************23

d’Artagnan can hardly breath with all the smoke and fire around him he moves his head back against the pole he gets the gage to slip down from his mouth. He frantically takes breaths as much as he can he can here the clanking of the swords.)

 

d’Artagnan: ATHOS!!!!(he yells as loud as he can. Athos hears name he takes a quick look the wind moves the smoke away just enough for him to see d’Artagnan struggling to get free. He hears him coughing as the smoke is getting into his lungs)

 

Athos: D’ARTAGNAN!!!(he yells as loud as he can. Corbin makes a slice across Athos chest drawing blood. Athos winces and looks at Corbin) You gotta do better than that

 

Corbin: Oh I will( the war of swords continues as each man continues to best the other with their skills. Athos keeps the attack with is sword going as bad he’s battered and bruised he can’t let Corbin best him. Athos sees an opening to end the battle he flicks his sword against Corbins sending it out of his hand on the ground. 

 

Corbin goes after it Athos trips him. Corbin is on his back Athos is looking at him with the tip on his chest about to put an end to the fight and him. (Its then they hear an agonizing scream. Athos looks up at the platform its completely involved with fire. He can’t see d’Artagnan anywhere he looks down at Corbin)

 

Athos: You killed d’Artagnan! (he says coldly) for what! To get back at me! You killed a young man who had his whole life ahead of him. (Corbin just smiles)

 

Corbin: Like my life you took away from ME! (he tosses a dagger he had behind back deep into Athos chest. Athos goes down grabbing the knife but he doesn’t pull it out. Corbin picks up Athos sword and leans down close to Athos) you didn’t think you were going to kill me, did you? (he laughs as Athos continues to bleed from the wound) The better man won I took the great ATHOS down to his death!(he takes a hold of the handle and pushes the blade further in to Athos chest. 

 

Athos winces and closes his eyes to sheer pain of the blading going deeper) Death is only minutes away Athos but I can make it faster (he pulls the knife out blood is coming out the wound at quicker rate. Athos energy is gone he can’t put up the fight any longer. He can barely stay conscious much longer) Close your eyes Athos you’re going to die (he stands up and watches Athos wither in pain he’s getting so much pleasure from seeing him near death. )

News will spread like fire that Kings Musketeer Athos was killed while trying to save his brother and it failed. He will have lost 2 Musketeers (he laughs when all the sudden a shot is fired into right shoulder he goes down he rolls to his knees his eyes get wide)

 

d’Artagnan: That is where you failed (he says almost lower then Athos voice he’s holding a pistol at him as he walks closer (Corbin grins)

 

Corbin: That’s where your wrong Athos will die he’s nearly there. (Athos has his eyes closed his left hand covering the bloody wound. Blood continues to seep out through his gloved hands.) You have 1 choice save Athos or save the girl cause you can’t save them both. (d’Artagnan is torn save Athos his Mentor, Friend, brother. Harlow who he barley knows. But can’t stand see her hurt anymore then she already has been

Corbin sees he’s got d’Artagnan right where he wants him. Corbin stands up slowly d’Artagnan tosses the used pistol to the ground.) good decision (he runs off towards the house as d’Artagnan runs to Athos side and puts his hand over the wound putting pressure on it)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos!! Athos!!(he yells hoping to get him to wake) come on you can’t die Athos! You have to much yet to teach me Please Athos!!!(he can’t get any response. He checks for a pulse its weak but there) Athos it’s not your time do you hear me!!(he shouts. Just then he can hear loud hoofs coming. He reaches for Athos’s pistol and points it towards where the loud hoof’s are coming from its then he can see its Aramis and Porthos they come riding in hard and fast see the burning platform and Athos down and d’Artagnan holding a pistol he tosses to the side and yells)ARMMIISSS!!!  
*******************************************************************


	24. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos is hurt and d'Artagnan is dinged up and Corbin has taken off to the house to kill Harlow. Theres a showdown in the basement someone will die???

*******************************************************************24

Aramis pulls the rains on Fidget getting him to stop quickly and jumps off before he’s nearly stopped. He runs to where d’Artagnan and Athos are. Porthos comes running up behind Aramis. Aramis quickly goes into “Medic mode” 

 

Aramis: What happened? (he can see the blood staining Athos’s white shirt and d’Artagnan’s bloody hands he sees that his wrist are bloody from what look like rope burns)

d’Artagnan: He was stabbed with his own gauche then this man named Corbin pushed it in causing more injury. (Aramis moves his hands away and looks back at him) he pulled the knife out he wanted him to bleed to death 

 

Aramis: And he will if I can’t stop the bleeding

 

Porthos: What was going on here? Why is that platform on fire?

 

d’Artagnan: Its long story I don’t have time to explain. Please Aramis you must save him (Athos opens his eyes he looks at d’Artagnan)

 

Athos: You must go and save the woman before Corbin can hurt her (d’Artagnan doesn’t want to leave)

 

d’Artagnan: I can’t leave you not now! (Athos reaches for d’Artagnan’s doublet and pulls him close)

 

Athos: I will be fine she is danger and you can’t let that bastard have his way with her now go!(it takes very ounce of strength for him to speak. His hand falls away from d’Artagnan’s doublet)

 

d’Artagnan: I will be back! Don’t you dare die (he stands up) 

 

Aramis: Where are, you going? What woman is he talking about?

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll explain everything later I must save her she’s in the basement. Keep him alive Aramis! (he grabs his sword and runs off towards the house. Porthos looks down at Athos his face getting paler and paler)

 

Porthos: I’m going to back him up he can’t do this alone. He’s hurt as well did you sees the blood on his wrists?

 

Aramis: I did and I’ll take care of them once I have Athos stable and not bleeding (Athos opens his eyes and looks at Aramis)

 

Athos: Aramis you need to go with d’Artagnan now go! (his tone is authoritative )

 

Aramis: Athos, I can’t go you need medical help right away. Porthos must get you inside so I clean the wound and stop the bleeding

 

Porthos: Athos, I can go he needs help (Athos moves his head side to side)

 

Athos: Aramis! You must go you’re the marksman he made need you. Go, go now. Porthos can take me to the house

 

Porthos: Athos, you’re not thinking clearly

 

Athos: Yes I am (he looks at Aramis) You must hurry before anything else happens to him(he closes his eyes again. Aramis checks again for a pulse he looks up at Porthos) 

 

Aramis: Get him to the house keep pressure on the wound. Get my kit from my horse. I will be back with d’Artagnan (he grabs his pistol from behind his back and runs to the house headed to the basement. Porthos carefully picks up Athos and carries him towards the house. d’Artagnan rushes down to the basement. It’s so quite down there almost too quite. 

Its dimly lit as he makes his way around to find Harlow. He walks into a doorway when he hears the click of a pistol and the barrel next to his head)

 

Corbin: Drop your weapon Musketeer(he does as he’s told he raises his hands so as not to be looked at as a threat) Move in there(he shoves d’Artagnan in to small room. He turns and looks at Corbin he has hand around Harlow’s waist she is gagged with bandana round her head. d’Artagnan can feel her fear as he looks at her. The front of her dress is ripped away her breasts are exposed. d’Artagnan closes his eyes for a moment, he shouldn’t be seeing her like this) you just don’t know when to give up do you Musketeer?

 

d’Artagnan: Musketeers don’t give up no matter what. But you should give up cause in the end you will die (Corbin smirks at him)

 

Corbin: I’m the one holding the gun and I have her (he looks at Harlow and moves his hand from her waist to her left breast and squeezes it hard she withers trying to get away and stop the pain he’s causing) 

 

d’Artagnan: You don’t need to hurt her, please. I can get you outta here safely there are two other Musketeers here. If you take me as your hostage they will not interfere with us leaving (Corbin squeezes harder Harlow whimpers through the gag. d’Artagnan is becoming more furious) 

 

Corbin: I have no cause to let her go (he moves his fingers lightly over her nipple, Harlow closes her eyes as his continues the assault) as for you I don’t desire boys(he keeps his hand tightly on her breast)

 

d’Artagnan: Please stop hurting her she’s an innocent in all of this (he pleads)

 

Corbin: She won’t be after I dispatch you (he says with a grin just as he’s about to pull the trigger Harlow elbows him hard in the chest. The gun fires she runs towards d’Artagnan he grabs her by the arm and pulls her behind him. He looks around for way outta the room but there is none) Hahahah (he laughs) trapped like a rat aren’t you Musketeer! And you shall die like one (d’Artagnan and Harlow are backed up against the wall

 

d’Artagnan looks around frantically for something to hit him with or to distract him. Corbin walks closer to him and places the barrel on his chest right were d’Artagnan’s heart is) one shot to the heart and you die Musketeer just like Athos (he grins before he can pull the trigger d’Artagnan slugs him hard in the face a brawl ensues. Harlow is terrified to move she slides down the wall to her knees. 

 

Corbin gets the upper hand and punches d’Artagnan hard in the stomach he can’t breathe. d’Artagnan doubles over from the pain Corbin stands up and points his pistol again at the downed Musketeer and starts to pull the trigger when there’s a deafening shot Harlow cries out from behind her gag and turns away not wanting to see the scene before her)


	25. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis rescues Harlow and d'Artagnan. Aramis checks Harlow for injuries and is furiouse to what he sees..d'Artagnan is worried about Athos

Sorry for the long delays.. I keep having to rewrite chapters till I feel i can post them

 

*******************************************************************25  
Suddenly she feels a man’s hand on her should she starts to struggle trying to get away 

 

Aramis: Mademoiselle, ahora estás a salvo. No tenga miedo. Soy un mosquetero Aramis Reyes (he says is Spanish to quite her she looks at him he’s smiling at her) are you hurt? (she nods no) let me help you up (he gently takes her by her arm and lifts her up.) Let me cut that rope (he pulls out his gauche and quickly cuts the rope. He looks at her wrists) I’ll need to put some ointment on those. (he notices her dress is cut down to her waist and she’s exposed. He removes his coat and places it around her shoulders)

I’ll get you upstairs and check you out make sure you don’t have any lingering injuries ok (she nods again. she hears a light moaning)

 

Harlow: d’Aratagnan!(Aramis goes to him and bends down)

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan are you ok?

 

d’Artagnan: Yeah, I’m ok (he rubs his head) Harlow! (he says loudly)

 

Harlow: I’m here I’m ok (she leans down next to him she smiles at him. He smiles back)

 

d’Artagnan: You look better in Aramis’s coat then he does (he grins. Aramis shakes his head)

 

Aramis: As much as I’m enjoying this conversation I need to get upstairs and treat Athos as quickly as I can (Aramis pulls him up)

 

d’Artagnan: You need to get up there quickly. We’ll be right behind you (Aramis looks at him and nods and hurries off. d’Aratagnan looks at Harlow) are you ok? Corbin didn’t harm you more? (she knows what he’s asking)

 

Harlow: No, he didn’t (she leans in and hugs him tight. He smiles knowing she’s now safe, and her innocents still intact)

 

d’Artagnan: Lets go upstairs (he takes her by the hand they head upstairs. Porthos is like a caged tiger waiting for Aramis to finish sewing up Athos wounds. Aramis cuts the last thread for the stich he looks at Porthos)

 

Aramis: He’ll be fine I managed to stop the bleeding. He’ll wake in a couple hours we’ll head back to Paris in morning

 

Porthos: Think we should be moving him so soon?

 

Aramis: Long as we don’t ride fast he should be fine. He’ll ride with me that way I can keep an eye on him (he looks over at d’Artagnan and Harlow their having a quite conversation. Aramis grins as he walks over to them. d’Artagnan looks up)

 

d’Artagnan: Is Athos ok?

 

Aramis: He’s fine now. Why don’t you get some rest you have been through a lot? We’ll head back to Paris in morning. (he looks at Harlow) would you mind if I checked you to make sure you’re ok? (she looks at d’Artagnan he sees she’s scared)

 

d’Artagnan: Its ok he just wants to check and make you don’t have any injuries (she looks back at Aramis)

 

Harlow: I guess its ok (Aramis takes her gently by her hand and helps her up)

 

Aramis: There’s a bedroom this way. (they walk into the bed room Aramis shuts the door) I can tell you’re somewhat afraid to have me look at you and I understand. I saw some deep bruising and I just want to see how bad it is. (she removes his coat he sees her close her eyes as he touches her gently around her breast. He can feel her stiffen as he touches her under her breast. 

 

He is repulsed that dark bruises are starting to appear he’s glad Corbin is dead. Cause if he wasn’t he’d kill himself for hurting a woman that had never hurt anyone. Aramis removes his hand and reaches for his coat. Harlow opens her eyes Aramis places the coat around her shoulders and pulls it close so she’s not exposed) You’ll be sore for a couple days I have some salve that you can put on later to help with pain and the bruising (he smiles she smiles back him)

 

Harlow: Thank you for making sure everything is ok

 

Aramis: Your welcome. Once we get back to the palace I’ll see if I can get Dr. Lamay to give the once over since he’s an actual physician he check you out completely.

 

Harlow: That’s ok I’m fine really, thank you for the concern (she smiles at him. He doesn’t smile she can sense something is bothering him) Aramis what’s wrong?

 

Aramis: I think a full exam would be warranted (she sees now where his thoughts are)

 

Harlow: I’m still a virgin I may have been accosted at times but I was a prize for the highest bidder once I was to be sold at auction. (she can see the anger in his eyes) thankfully d’Artagnan was placed in a cell next to me when he was otherwise it would have been a different outcome (a small smiles forms on Aramis face he brings his beloved crucifix to his lips and kiss’s it and says)

 

Aramis: Gracias a Dios. I’ll have Porthos see if he can round something to eat I’m sure your both hungry?

 

Harlow: Let me I can cook I’m fine. That way you can keep an eye on Athos

 

Aramis: Thank you (he smiles she touches his shoulder then stands up and heads to the kitchen. Aramis walks back to where Athos is. Porthos is sitting next to d’Artagnan )

 

Porthos: You ok d’Artagnan? (he looks at Porthos)

 

d’Artagnan: I’m fine just worried bout Athos

 

Porthos: He’ll be fine he’s strong as an ox. He’s been hurt worse (he reaches for d’Artagnan’s shoulder) don’t worry he’ll be fine (d’Artagnan looks at him)

 

d’Artagnan: If he’s not this will be my fault. He came to rescue me and what if he dies cause of it (Porthos knows the devotion to Athos he has if something did cause his death d’Artagnan would never forgive himself. )

 

Porthos: This is no one’s fault but Corbin’s he was twisted on revenge 

 

d’Artagnan: And cause of me he got it. He nearly killed Athos (d’Artagnan heads for the door and goes out he needs fresh air and to think)


	26. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos meets Harlow. And Aramis have a talk about d'Artagnan

********************************************************************26

Harlow makes a stew for supper cooking takes her mind off what she’d been through last few months. Now that she was free where would she go she had no clue. She poured the stew in to bowels placed them on a tray and took them to bedroom Athos had been moved to. Aramis sitting next to the bed in a chair sound asleep as Porthos is asleep sitting against the wall.

 

She sets the tray down and walks over to the bed she touches Aramis on shoulder he wakes up quickly)

 

Aramis: What is it? what’s wrong?(he looks at Athos he’s still asleep)

 

Harlow: Nothing is wrong I thought maybe you would like something to eat

 

Aramis: I’m not hungry right now but thank you

 

Harlow: You must eat to keep your strength up. I’ll sit with him while eat and then get some sleep

 

Aramis: I can’t sleep I must stay close to him in case something happens

 

Harlow: You’ll be right over there. Please I’m sure Athos would want you all to get some sleep (Aramis looks at her and knows she’s right)

 

Aramis: Ok, we’ll eat and get some sleep if anything happens you must wake me

 

Harlow: I will I promise (she smiles he stands up and takes the 2 bowels of stew over to Porthos and wakes him up they start talking. Harlow isn’t sure where d’Artagnan is she thinks maybe he’s out clearing his head. She sits down in the chair next to Athos. A short time later she is awoken a low moaning she opens her eyes and sees moving his head back and forth. She leans close to him) Athos, its ok your safe. Shhhhhh, shhhhh .(he opens his green eyes he blinks a couple times to see a gorgeous woman looking at him)

 

Athos: Where am I?

 

Harlow: An old home that belonged to man name Corbin (he processes the information)

 

Athos: Yes, I remember now. And who are you?

 

Harlow: I’m Harlow, I was taken by slaver’s a couple months ago, d’Aratgan and I shared a cell for a while. There was a fight you were hurt and Corbin was killed by Aramis. (he looks around the room and sees Aramis and Porthos a sleep his smile goes to a scowl)

 

Athos: Where’s d’Aartgnan? Is he hurt?(tries to raise up she gently pushes him back down on the bed)

 

Harlow: He’s fine he’s safe and unharmed. I’ll go find him (Aramis wakes up to Athos voice then Porthos eyes open they come hurryingly )

 

Aramis: Athos, your awake? How do you feel

 

Athos: Very sore (he places his hand on the bandaged wound)

 

Aramis: That’s to be expected after you have a knife plunged into it. I had to sew you up you had us all very worried. 

 

Athos: That bad?

 

Aramis: Yes, my friend very.

 

Athos: What about d’Artagnan? is he ok?

 

Aramis: He’s fine no major injuries other then he rubbed his wrists raw with the rope trying to get away from being burned alive. I put some salve on them and wrapped them. 

 

Porthos: You gave us quite a scare there. Course it wouldn’t have happened if you had told us what you were doing in the first place.

 

Athos: I’m sorry I worried you that was never my intention. I did what I thought was right. Corbin blamed me for what happened I knew if he saw you two with me it could have turned out bad for d’Artagnan. It nearly did (he looks at Aramis)

 

Aramis: He’s fine he wasn’t burned thank God. But he is worried about you. He didn’t want to leave you when you were injured so badly. He thought you may die

 

Athos: If you and Porthos hadn’t come when you did I would have. And Harlow would have been assaulted and taken. He should have never put my life before here’s

 

Aramis: Athos, you know he worships you and wants to be as great as you are (Aramis looks at Athos) 

 

Athos: I’m not God to be worshiped (he looks away from Aramis)

 

Aramis: Your right you aren’t God but your close to one in his eyes. You’re the best swordsman in France and you protect whatever you need to do to protect with such fierceness that he wants to be like you (Athos looks back Aramis)

 

Athos: I see in him a talent I have never seen before. He can be the best Musketeer that ever was. But he still doesn’t understand what I have been trying to install in him.

Aramis: And that would be what? You teach and train him Daily what can he possibly not get from you?

 

Athos: “Head Over Heart” 

 

Aramis: Athos, you were hurt his only thought was to save you from bleeding to death. 

 

Athos: He should have gone after Corbin soon as he ran off

 

Aramis: Life above all else and that’s what he did. You can’t fault him for doing what he did. And shouldn’t cause him any more worry. I must get more warm water (he leaves the room to let Athos think about what he’s said)  
********************************************************************


	27. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan and Harlow share a moment alone...they think.. Athos is still conflicted

********************************************************************27

d’Artagnan and Harlow sitting outside on a bench on the porch he’s rubbing the gauze lightly with his hand unaware he’s even doing it. She touches his hand he looks at her

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sorry did you say something? (she smiles at him)

 

Harlow: I asked you if you were ok

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I was just thinking about something (he smiles back at her) guess I got lost in thought

 

Harlow: What has you lost ..in thought?

 

d’Artagnan: Doesn’t matter (he looks at her he sees sadness in her eyes) I should be asking you if you are ok. After all you have been through with the slavers and Pierre. Then Corbin 

 

Harlow: I can say I’m fine now. Those early months of kidnapping were the most terrifying. Not knowing what was going to happen to me. Pierre would scare me with what was going to happen to me. He would do things to me to scare me. (she closes her eyes if she’s reliving what he was doing to her) he’d touch me where a lady shouldn’t be touched till she’s married. If I resisted he’s punish me in ways that couldn’t be seen. (she opens her eyes and can see d’Artagnan is becoming angry) 

 

d’Artagnan: He’s lucky he’s dead I’d kill him again (she touches his wrist)

 

Harlow: I know you would. He’s dead now and I don’t want to think about it again. I owe you my life

 

d’Artagnan: You owe me nothing (she moves her hand from his wrist gently to his cheek and lightly strokes it with her middle and index fingers he in hales deeply he closes his eyes for a moment getting lost in another thought of her. He quickly opens his eyes) I’m just glad your safe and your unharmed (he says with a smile)

 

Harlow: Is there anything I can do to thank you?? Please anything

 

d’Artagnan: To be a close friend that should you ever need me for anything you’ll send for me.

 

Harlow: I will you have my word (she smiles) but I do have one request of you (he tilts his head)

 

d’Artagnan: And that would be?

 

Harlow: To kiss you if that’s not to bold (he looks at her a slight smile on his lips)

 

d’Artagnan: I love a bold woman (she leans in close to his mouth. Looking out the window Aramis can’t contain his own smile and chuckle that catches Porthos attention)

 

Porthos: What you looking at that your chuckling bout?( he walks over and sees d’Artagnan and Harlow in kiss that’s becoming very passionate he grins) Should I throw water on him to cool him off?

 

Aramis: Let him be they deserve time alone. After all they’ve been through we can let them have this time to enjoy each other’s company

 

Porthos: Just in case I’ll have the bucket ready (he says with a grin. Neither notice that Athos is standing in the hallway listening to everything. He hadn’t met to eves drop but couldn’t stop himself from listening. Part of him was unsure if d’Artagnan and Harlow maybe continue seeing each other once they returned to Paris. The other half was jealous of how easy he could give his heart away to woman he hardly knew.   
He felt the start of a headache coming on and his wound was starting hurt. He made his way back to the bedroom and laid back on the bed. His mind a storm of thoughts as he closed his eyes and fell sleep. Aramis and Porthos continued to watch from inside the window grinning like cats that ate several canary’s. d’Artagnan broke the kiss as if he was doing something wrong)

d’Artagnan: I’m sorry I shouldn’t have lost control (he stands up looking down at her)

 

Harlow: You did nothing wrong (she stands up) I was a willing participant. (she reaches for his hand) could we take a walk?

 

d’Artagnan: Ummm..ahhhh(he stammers) sure I think I saw a pond just over that way(they walk off hand in hand. Aramis is still grinning ear to ear. Porthos shakes his head)

 

Porthos: Should I follow them and keep an eye on them?

 

Aramis: I think d’Artagnan has things under control. It’ll be dark in bit you may wanna get some firewood for the fireplace 

Porthos: And what will you being while I’m doing that?

 

Aramis: Checking on our moody Musketeer. He’s been rather quite

 

Porthos: He’s always quite

 

Aramis: More than usual and that has me worried (his face shows concern)

 

Porthos: Maybe I should come?

 

Aramis: I’ve got it. I’ll yell…real loud if I need your help (he walks down the hallway to the bedroom where Athos is. The door is closed he thinks its odd cause it was open the last time he checked on him it was open  
********************************************************************


	28. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis speakes his mind to Athos about how he's acting Aramis makes a threat. Will it make a diffrence to Athos??

********************************************************************28  
Aramis opens the door and sees Athos eyes are closed (he grins as he walks in and sits down next to the bed)

 

Aramis: I know your awake Athos. I left the door open when I left and it was closed when I came back(the swordsman green eyes open looking at Aramis) so do you wanna tell me what’s going on in that brilliant mind of your or should I guess?

 

Athos: Not so brilliant if I forgot to leave the door open

 

Aramis: Something is on your mind why don’t you just let it out (Athos looks way from him. Aramis quickly guesses what’s going on) you saw him kissing Harlow, didn’t you? (Athos looks back at him)

 

Athos: It was hard to miss. 

 

Aramis: He did nothing wrong Athos. It was a moment between two people that had been through hell. A moment of happiness can’t you let them have that?

 

Athos: That moment can lead to more and he can get hurt (Aramis is somewhat taken aback by what he’s saying)

 

Aramis: A lot can happen between them, love for one of them. Or they could part ways and never see each other again. (Aramis looks at Athos but his mask of emotion is hidden yet again. Of everyone he couldn’t read him and times it was frustrating)

Athos: What if she breaks his heart and you know that’s a strong possibility. 

 

Aramis: Or what if he breaks her’s? what will she do? 

 

Athos: I don’t know

 

Aramis: Just like you don’t know that she would break his. She’s not Milady. Harlow is young girl that was kidnapped and was going to be sold to the highest bidder. She has done nothing wrong. She’s not trying to bring us down or kill us. (Athos looks away again) hit a nerve did I ?(Aramis temper is getting the better of him) d’Artagnan did what was right he saved someone that needed saving. 

Do you think what could have happened to her if he hadn’t been taken? She would be at an auction now being sold to the highest bidder sold to man that wanted one thing from her! Or sold to a brothel where its 100 times worse! I know that first hand (Athos looks back at Aramis he’s only seen his face this angry a handful of times. ) He put your life above her’s because he loves you as a brother should. Right now, he’s torn about your reaction to all this. 

 

Athos: I’m tired(he says stone cold)

 

Aramis: Your tired? Ok fine (he turns and leaves a couple minutes later he comes back has something in his hand. He toss’s it quickly at Athos it lands on the bed near his right hand Athos looks at it its d’Artagnan’s bloody pauldron) that’s his blood on there

 

Athos: I’m aware of that (his tone is Comte de la Fere short and uncaring)

 

Aramis: Maybe you better think what that means to him and what he means to you. Cause right now he cares more for you unconditionally then you do for him. And if by some chance, he decides he can’t be a Musketeer anymore because of you then my friend and I use that term very loosely right now, I will resign my commission (he glares at Athos and turns and leaves shutting the door. Porthos is standing by the fire place)

 

Porthos: What was that all about? I’ve never heard you and Athos go at it like that. Thought I would have to come in and break a fight up

 

Aramis: Difference of opinion (he walks out the door and heads outside. Porthos knows there’s more to what Aramis said but he’ll let them both calm down before he goes and askes them what’s going on. He works on getting the fire going. Athos looks at the bloody pauldron and closes his eyes.  
********************************************************************


	29. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis makes Harlow not feel so bad about what happened. It leaves d'Artagnan some what irritated. Aramis has harsh words again with Athos

*29  
d’Artagnan and Harlow standing by the pond just taking in sight of how beautiful it is and peaceful it was. Both seem lost in their own thoughts until d’Artagnan sees Harlow is crying 

 

d’Artagnan: Is something wrong? Are you ok? (she looks at him she wipes the tears away and smiles)

 

Harlow: I’m fine, I was just thinking about how I could have never seen something like this again. 

 

d’Artagnan: But you are now and your safe. No one will hurt you again (he smiles at her) 

Harlow: I don’t know if I’ll feel safe again. I have no family I have no money no home. Maybe it would have been better to sold to a brothel (d’Artagnan quickly answers) 

 

d’Artagnan: No! you don’t belong there! No matter how you feel right now that is one place you should never say would be best for you. Any man would be lucky to have you arm

 

Harlow: No man would want me after they learned I was kidnapped and held for months to be sold. They would think I’m ruined (she looks away to the ground)

 

d’Artagnan: Any man that would hold any of what happened against you is a fool. 

 

Harlow: Men are cruel d’Artagnan. (she looks at him) I may just end up sad ,alone spinster(Out of nowhere Aramis walks up and kisses her passionately. d’Aratganan eyes are wide and his mouth is open. Aramis moves his hand around her waist and pulls her close. Harlow moves her hands to Aramis waist as she continues to kiss him. d’Artagnan is not sure what he should do.

Aramis slowly pulls away from the kiss with large smile on his lips.)

Aramis: No, you won’t be a spinster I’m sure

 

d’Artagnan: Arrrraaammmmiiissss!!! What were you thinking??? (he’s more than a little irritated with Aramis for kissing her like he did)

 

Aramis: I wanted to prove a point she’s not going to be a spinster

 

Harlow: And how does kissing me prove that (she touches her lips with her fingers)

 

Aramis: That you survived what happened in tact. I will be more then glad to be seen with you on my arm. (he smiles as he moves his fingers over the lip of his mustache . Harlow blushes)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis can I talk to you for a moment. Now! (he gives Aramis wide eye glare)

 

Aramis: Excuse me Mademoiselle (he kisses the top of her hand then follows d’Artagnan out of ear shot) 

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, what are you doing? You can’t just kiss a woman who’s’ been traumatized !!(he says somewhat angrily)

 

Aramis: I was listening to you two talking she was doubting herself if any man would want her after finding out what had happened. I wanted to prove to her it doesn’t matter. She’s still a gorgeous woman even more so now. I’ve seen woman after they’ve been sold to the highest bidder.

Their broken down to where they believe what their told their nothing but a whore, their rubbish, no man would want her after they find out they had to sell themselves on the street or forced into sex in brothel. She needs reassurance she’s still a catch to men. (d’Artagnan understands Aramis’s logic now)

d’Artagnan: I never thought of that before

 

Aramis: It’s something we don’t want to think about. Men see a woman selling herself as she wants to. Not that she has to or forced into doing so. Harlow is traumatized. It may take her sometime to really work her way through it. She will and she be stronger than ever(he says with a smile) 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll help her anyway I can (Aramis tips his head down)

 

Aramis: As will I (d’Artagnan cocks his head)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, everyone in Paris knows your reputation you think it’s a good idea for Harlow to be seen on your arm?

 

Aramis: Men will see me with her and will and be jealous (he says with yet a big grin) 

 

d’Artagnan: Right, sure. You may want to tell her your plan. What if she doesn’t want to go along with that idea

 

Aramis: Why wouldn’t she? ( before d’Artagnan can answer Aramis Porthos comes walking up to them)

 

Porthos: Its getting dark you 3 may wanna head inside. Last thing we need is someone getting attacked by a bear or wolf.

d’Artagnan: Yes, your right (he calls over to Harlow) Harlow we better head in (she smiles)

 

Harlow: Coming (she hurries to him she reaches for is hand) I’ll see what else I can make for supper I’m sure your all getting hungry?

 

Porthos: Starving that stew was good (he says with a smile)

 

Harlow: Thank you I’m glad you liked it. (she looks at d’Artagnan) I could use some help in finding what else I could make would you be mined helping?

 

d’Artagnan: Sure (he says with a grin. The walk off towards the house. Porthos looks at Aramis who’s grinning like a Cheshire cat)

 

Porthos: Ok, out with it. What have you done?

 

Aramis: Me, I haven’t done a thing

 

Porthos: You look like the cat that ate the canary. What are you planning?

 

Aramis: Not a thing my friend. Not a thing (he turns and heads to the house Porthos shakes his head)

 

Porthos: Why do I worry when he says that??(he heads to the house as well. Harlow was able to make some biscuit and gravy with some help from d’Artagnan. Everyone eat well Porthos had 3 helpings. Aramis took some food to Athos who was resting. Aramis set the plate down next to the bed. Athos opens his eyes)

Athos: Thank you for the food

Aramis: Your welcome (he sees d’Artgnan’s pauldron next to Athos hip. Blood is still there) Do you want me to clean the blood off and give it to him?

 

Athos: No, I’ll clean it

 

Aramis: Ok, good ahh what about giving it back? I’m sure he’d like to get it back at some point before we head back tomorrow (he looks at Athos his face forever a mask none readable as he responds)

 

Athos: He’ll get it back (Aramis is somewhat angry with him)

 

Aramis: If he doesn’t you know what will happen (Aramis glares at him then walks out the door. Athos takes the bloody pauldron in his hands and looks at it then leans his head back against the pillow and closes his eyes)  
********************************************************************


	30. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres so much going on in this chapter its hard to pick out a good summery. Well Athos and Aramis have a good volley of questions and answeres that makes Treville shake his head

********************************************************************30

The next morning Aramis, Porthos and d’Artagnan are getting the horses ready for their trip back to Paris. Harlow is making sure everything is put back in place that was used. She’s still somewhat afraid of what may happen once she arrives at the Garrison. And the questions she’ll be asked. Athos is still in the bedroom resting for as long as he can before he must leave. It’ll be long ride and his injury still very sore. 

 

His thoughts are all over the place he must talk to d’Artagnan but this isn’t the place to do it. Once their back at the Garrison he would make things right with d’Artagnan. There’s a knock on the door Athos opens his eyes he sees Aramis standing next to the door)

 

Aramis: How you feeling? (he walks in closer to the bed)

 

Athos: Better (he says somewhat tiredly) 

 

Aramis: You didn’t sleep well did you (he tilts his head) well not that you sleep well any way. I can make up a pain drought to ease the pain. It will be a long ride back to Paris

 

Athos: I’ll be fine there is no need. Thank you any way

 

Aramis: If you change your mind let me know. (Athos puts his feet on the floor Aramis reaches for his arm. Athos gives him the look of No I can do it) Athos please (Athos raises his arm Aramis puts his hand on Athos’s hand and gently pulls him up) there you go. 

 

Athos: Once we’re back at the Garrison I’ll talk to d’Artagnan. 

 

Aramis: That would be best. (he smiles) come on lets head home (they head outside have them get on the horses and head to Paris. Aramis keeps close eye on Athos while he rides with him in front of him. The ride back to Paris is uninventable thankfully. They arrive at the garrison around dusk Treville is on his perch as he sees them coming in through the walkway. He hurries down the stairs he goes to Aramis he sees Athos unconscious)

 

Treville: What’s happened? 

 

Aramis: It’s a long story Captain I want to get him to the infirmary right away along with d’Artagnan (Porthos is off his horse quickly and is helping Athos off Flip)

 

Athos: Porthos, I’m fine really

 

Porthos: Tell that to Aramis he wants you taken to the infirmary and You’re going to the infirmary

 

Athos: Fine but I’m protesting

 

Porthos: Yes, I know (he and Aramis and Athos head to the infirmary Capt. Treville sees d’Artagnan helping with a young woman off his horse)

 

d’Artagnan: Capt. Treville this Mademoiselle Harlow BeCotte (Treville does a short nod he looks at d’Artagnan)

 

Treville: I was worried about you (d’Artagnan sees the worry in his eyes)

 

d’Artagnan: I know I’m sorry for any I caused you. (he looks down at the ground)

 

Treville: I want to know about everything that happened (Harlow looks away d’Artagnan tilts his head at Harlow conveying that Harlow’s info must be private. Treville nods) I want you to get some rest relax and we will talk tomorrow. Mademoiselle BeCotte I’ll show you to your own room (she looks at d’Artagnan he nods)

 

Harlow: Thank you Capt. Treville. (she looks at d’Artagnan) I’ll see you later?

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, Count on it (Treville takes her hand leads her across the Garrison. Aramis walks over to him)

 

Aramis: I want to look at those wrists and you’re going to get some rest (d’Artagnan rolls his eyes) 

 

d’Artagnan: I’m too tired to fight you 

 

Aramis: Good (he says with smile and they head off to the infirmary. Athos has a restless night at infirmary keeping Aramis awake with worry. Harlow has her own nightmares through the night she cries out one of the cadets comes running to her aid but she’s so terrified she won’t let him near her and screams. Word is sent to d’Artagnan he comes quickly he hurries to her side)

 

d’Artagnan: Harlow, it’s me d’Artagnan your safe now I’m here (he takes her by her hand and gently pulls her closer to him she wraps her hands around him and cries. He moves his hand up and down her hair soothing her) It’s ok I won’t leave you I promise you. Your safe no one will hurt you ever again (he sits down on the bed she lays her head on his lap) close your eyes now get some rest(he continues stoking her hair. A short while later he can tell she’s asleep. He leans his head back against the wall. Mid-morning Treville receives a missive from the King wanting to see d’Artagnan and Harlow. Treville is less thrilled by the news but he knows he has to do as he’s asked. 

 

Treville walks to the infirmary and knocks lightly on the door and walks in he sees Athos is still asleep and Aramis asleep next to the bed. He hates to wake Aramis up knowing he probley didn’t get much sleep he touches him gently on the shoulder)

 

Treville: Aramis, Aramis (Aramis eyes pop open)

 

Aramis: Wha—What’s wrong? (he looks around then at Athos sleeping form)

 

Treville: I’m sorry I had to wake you but The King wants to see d’Artagnan and Athos and Harlow today at some point. Do you think they are strong enough for that?

Aramis: They need rest Captain. Cant this wait a couple of days?

 

Treville: I wish it could but you know the King when he wants something he wants it now.

 

Aramis: I’d like to check on d’Artagnan and see how he’s doing----(he’s cut off by Treville)

 

Treville: He’s with Harlow she had nightmares and he went to calm her down. He never came back.

 

Aramis: Why didn’t anyone come and get me?(he says somewhat angrily)

 

Treville: You had your hands full Aramis. And you needed your rest as well. 

 

Athos: If the King wants and audience tell him I’ll give him one. (Treville and Aramis are shocked Athos has spoken his eyes are still closed)

 

Aramis: Your awake?

 

Athos: Apparently(saying in his usually dry Comte voice)

 

Aramis: How long have you been awake?

 

Athos: Since early this morning (he opens his eyes he looks at Treville then at Aramis)

 

Aramis: Why didn’t you wake me ?(Treville watches this volley of questions and answers with amusement)

 

Athos: You were asleep (Aramis smiles)

 

Aramis: Ok, what were you doing while you wrent sleeping?

 

Athos: I was thinking (Aramis rolls his eyes)

 

Aramis: About what?

 

Athos: This whole mess It was my fault Corbin came after d’Artagnan to get to me and he’s dead. 

 

Aramis: What about the slavers that took Harlow and the others?

 

Athos: We can find them and shut them down. But there’s no need to parade her round at the palace. I’m sure d’Artagnan would feel the same way

 

Treville: What about Harlow she’s the victim in this. She deserves justice for what they did to her

 

Athos: She’ll get it I promise (he looks at Capt. Treville his green eyes piercing Treville nearly making me uncomfortable)

 

Treville: I’ll send word you will come to the palace for the meeting. What about d’Artagnan?

 

Athos: I want to see him before I go (he looks at Aramis) Will you help me get ready I’m still rather sore

 

Aramis: Yes, of course (Treville sends word to the King Athos will be long later in the day. And he sends word to d’Artagnan to come to Athos room at the infirmary right away. Harlow is dressed on the bed watching d’Artagnan put his weapons belt on.)

 

Harlow: What do you think Athos wants to see you so urgently about?

 

d’Artagnan: Not sure but I have a guess

 

Harlow: What is it?

 

d’Artagnan: He was somewhat angry at me for not going after you and Corbin after he was stabbed. I felt I should stay and he said I should have gone. So, we haven’t seen eye to eye much after

 

Harlow: You did as your heart told you to do. Athos is your friend and mentor. You wanted him safe and alive

 

d’Artagnan: As I wanted you (he walks over to the bed and sits down looks at her. He slowly moves in and kisses her on the lips. She touches his arm and pulls him closer as the kiss intensifies)  
*********************************************************************


	31. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and d'Artagnan have a long awaited talk ....Finale

*********************************************************************31

Athos is looking out the window lost in thought Aramis is worrying he should be sitting down. When there’s a knock at the door Aramis walks over to the door and opens it he sees d’Artagnan

 

Aramis: Come in he’s been expecting you (he walks in he looks in he sees Athos looking out the window)

 

d’Artagnan: Do you know why he wants to see me?

 

Aramis: Not really. But he did say he wanted to be alone with you so I’ll leave you two alone. (he places his hat on his hat on and heads out the door. d’Artagnan closes it. He walks over closer the bed and waits for Athos to say something. What seems like forever he finally does)

 

Athos: I hate mistakes I hate people that make them. (d’Artagnan feels as if he needs to defend himself)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, I did what I thought was right. If that makes me a bad person in your eyes, then so be it. If I had to be that position again I would (Athos turns and looks at him d’Artagnan is expecting to see a face of anger but sees the Athos mask of no emotion)

 

Athos: You didn’t make a mistake I did. (d’Artagnan is confused)

 

d’Artagnan: What? You’re not making sense

 

Athos: If I had dealt with Corbin years ago, and not let him fester none of this would have happened

 

d’Artagnan: Athos! (Athos holds his hand up to quite him)

 

Athos: Let me finish (he gives him the glare(d’Artaganan tilts his head) I should have killed him that night he challenged me. But I was a fool and I let him go with warning. That warning didn’t do anything but make him angrier. Rather than come after me he went after you. He knew I was a Musketeer and knew I would come after a fellow Musketeer in trouble

 

d’Artagnan: He could have grabbed any of us Porthos, Aramis

 

Athos: No, he knew what he was doing. Porthos would be hard to control and being kept in a cell would have angered him even more. Porthos has strength that matches no other. He could have taken out a dozen of their men (d’Artagnantilts head to the side)

 

d’Artagnan: Porthos is force to be reckoned with)

 

Athos: That he is 

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sure Aramis would have been able to escape easily

 

Athos: There lies another problem 

 

 

d’Artagnan: How’s that?

 

Athos: Aramis is our resident romantic he would have charmed nearly all the ladies there. That would have brought him under fire with captures they may wanted to string him up by his b-----(d’Artagnan interrupts him)

 

d’Artagnan: I see where you’re going with that thought. Glad Aramis was spared (he says with a grin)

 

Athos: So are the ladies of Paris(he says dryly) 

 

d’Artagnan: So why was I the obvious target?

 

Athos: You’re the youngest. Most less of the threat. 

 

d’Artagnan: Oh really (he shakes his head back and forth) 

 

Athos: But he miscalculated on one thing

 

d’Artagnan: And that would be?

 

Athos: Strong willed, Stubborn, and you won’t give up

 

d’Artagnan: That’s 3 things

 

Athos: I’m aware of that if you tell Aramis or Porthos I said three I’ll deny it

 

d’Aratgnan: You have my word (he says with a grin)

 

Athos: I owe you my life if you hadn’t made sure the bleeding was under control I could have died. Thank you

 

d’Artagnan: You don’t have to thank me Athos. Your my Brother, mentor, friend without you in my life I have nothing. 

 

Athos: You will always have me in your life. Remember that. Now the King wants to see you and shouldn’t keep him waiting (he walks over to drawer and reaches in) you will need this(d’Artagnan looks at what Athos has in his hand)

 

d’Artagnan: My pauldron where did you get it? They tore off me when I was taken. I never thought I’d get it back (he’s happy to see it)

 

Athos: They sent to me I cleaned it up. This is the second-time I have put this on you. Don’t make it a third (he says with a slight grin)

 

d’Artagnan: I won’t I promise thank you Athos you have no idea what this means to me (d’Artagnan pulls him into a tight hug Athos says quietly to himself)

 

Athos: I have an idea (d’Artagnan breaks from the hug as Athos places the pauldron on his right arm.) You better go

 

d’Artagnan: I wish you were coming

 

Athos: I’ll see you later we’ll have are celebration 

 

d’Artagnan: You promise?

 

Athos: Of course (again he grins)

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll be back as soon as I can

 

Athos: I’ll be here (d’Artagnan looks back at Athos for a moment then hurries to the door and down the stairs. Athos wonders what that was about. He sits down at the table and pours some wine he lifts the mug up for a cheer) To Vengeance and all the trouble you caused and peace that will hopefully fall across us now (he takes a long drink of the wine he sets the mug down on the table and decides he needs a nap. He lays down soon as his head hits the pillow he’s a sleep)

 

The End


End file.
